Attack on Naruto
by KeKe's Imperfect Perfections
Summary: Levi&Sakura story yay. Originally intended for this to be a obeshot but I realized that that would be waaay too much typing. So now it's a story that I plan on completing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yup I still don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan. We'd all be screwed if I did.**_

_**Sakura & Levi one shot. Come on guys, I think this pairing would be sweet! Levi the asshole/clean freak and Sakura the hot head/ caring person.**_

_**Wait that doesn't sound like it would mix well. Oh well. **_

_**Let it be known that I winged all of this story. It didn't come to me in a dream or nothing, I just randomly took Levi and Sakura and decided shit why not?**_

_**Ye- this be a crossover. But it's just a one shot and short so yeah.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_"Mommy how did you and daddy meet?"_

_"Well, honey.."_

"Hey! Who goes there!" Levi Ackerman shouted into the woods, his sharp grey eyes peering through the darkness, short jet black hair blowing in the rough wind. "Come out, now." He stated, his hand on the sheath of his sword, his lips set in a firm line.

But still no one spoke.

"If that's how you want to play it..." He muttered to himself. Unsheathing his sword, the male slowly walked towards the trees with a calm aura about him. His sharp ears picked up a slight rustling sound to his left, behind a few bushes.

"It's probably just some damned bird." He muttered to himself, yet he continued to walk, for reasons unknown to him, towards the small cluster of bushes. Keeping his sword in front of him, Levi paused for a second standing right in front of the bushes. He sighed softly, before he made a clean cut across the top of the bushes.

It was then that he heard an ear piercing shriek that sounded girlier than that of Armin Arlert.

"SHANNARO!" Words bellowed from the mouth of a human, he realized, a female human. He was only able to catch green eyes before saw a fist coming his way, a gloved fist, and was able to narrowly avoid getting punched in the face. It was then that he heard the ground rumble and shake.

"What in the hell-" He was able to jump back using his 3DMG to get off the shaking ground. Dust began to settle all around him, and for a moment he was caught in a coughing fit. When his coughs finally died down, and when the dust began to settle, Levi looked down from his position atop a tree and what he saw nearly, _nearly,_ made him gasp.

There was a large crater in the spot where he had stood only moments ago. Now just what kind of human could cause such an explosion? And how has no one else heard this?!

Standing up, he realized that whoever had caused such a commotion was long gone. Still, the male waited a while before he finally jumped down from the tree and began to walk away from the woods.

"There's no way that anyone from around here could have created a big ass crater in the ground. No one human." He muttered to himself, as he continued to walk. "But those green eyes..." Levi knew that those emerald green eyes would haunt him for the rest of the night.

"_So mommy, you tried to hurt daddy? Why?"_

_"Well dear, daddy nearly chopped off mommy's pretty pink hair. No one does that and gets away with it, not even daddy."_

_"Tehe."_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"What's with you, Levi?" Eren Yeager asked him about a week later, as the two were standing atop a dead titan, the tip of Levi's sword coated in blood.

"Thats Corporal Levi to you." He calmly replied, giving the male beside him a stony look. "Peasant."

" Fine then, _Corporal _Levi, what's wrong with you? You're scarier than usual."

"I find great satisfaction in knowing that I am feared."

"You can tell me what's wrong. After all, you and I are just two friends living in a never ending hell."

Levi continued to stare at the male, wondering just why would he think Levi would be friends with a peasant.

"Fine, I get it, you don't want to talk about your_girl_ problems." Eren shrugged his broad shoulders, closing his large teal-green eyes casually.

"Girl problems?!" Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste. "We are in a never ending hell, like you said Eren. None of us have time for romantic relationships, and even if I were involved it would have to end. In this world, you never know when your death will come, and yet you know that it is bound to happen soon enough." His grey eyes becoming darker with each word he spoke, as he stared at Eren.

Eren stared back at his comrade, his gaze steel, his eyes soft. He was quiet for a moment before the words "But we can change that. Maybe now is a time when we live in nothing but a hell hole, maybe now is a time when we must live in fear of what tomorrow will bring, but I know that one day we can all live in peace" passed through his lips.

Levi 'tsked' at his words, before turning away, his green cape blowing in the wind. "Go patrol the east side, make sure that Mikasa isn't feeling overwhelmed with being the only one on the look out on her side."

"Captain-"

"Now Eren."

Sighing, the teal-green eyed boy activated his 3DMG and sped off towards the other side of the woods.

Levi watched him as he sped off, his own grey eyes softening slightly. He would never admit it aloud, but Eren's words always motivated him in ways that he never knew he could be motivated before. Levi always has hoped that one day they could all escape the hell that they lived in, that they could all one day live in peace. But as soon as thoughts like this drifted into his mind, he would quickly send them away because he knew that right now this hell hole was his reality and he didn't need to be dreaming foolish thoughts. He was the strongest Captain alive, after all.

And speaking of dreams, the male was still haunted by emerald green eyes. He would awake panting and sweaty, as he remembered the night when he heard the high pitched shriek, the gloved fist coming for his face, the almond shaped emerald green eyes.

It haunted him, and he didn't even know why. Looking down at the dead titan, Levi decided to walk a little farther toward the west to make sure his team were still alive and awake.

Gracefully stepping off the dead titan, Levi began to walk in a steady stride farther to the west. He only stopped when he heard a rustle of leaves and loud footsteps.

Remembering the night that he was nearly turned into a flat human, Levi kept his sword in front of him.

"Dammit!" He heard the voice of a female shout from behind a tree. "Just what kind of world is this? How am I ever going to get back to Konoha?"

Levi withdrew his sword. It sounded as though the person who was speaking was a female citizen. He quickly powered his 3DMG and before the woman could even blink he was standing before her. And what he saw took him by surprise.

"_Did you and daddy fall in love right at that moment?"_

_"Actually..."_

Pink hair. That was the first thing he saw. Waist length pink hair, and a slightly large forehead. He noticed that the female before him was one, pale, and two, short. Almond shaped emerald green eyes peered up at him from under long, thick lashes.

'_Could this woman be the one who created such a large crater in the ground? There's no way.'_

The woman donned a red top, a short pink apron skirt with black shorts underneath it, black calf high boots, pink elbow protectors, and wore gloves on her hands. She also wore a red headband with a silver leaf etched into it.

It was obvious to Levi that the female was not from around here, seeing as though he had _never_ seen anyone with such vibrant pink hair.

'_And she is wearing gloves! She must be the one to cause the crater in the ground. But how?'_

"What's your-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, the short female before him interrupted him with words of her own.

"Hey I remember you! You're that jerk who nearly sliced off the top of my hair!" She then placed her hands onto her hips. (And Levi couldn't help but notice how curvy they were.) "You need to apologize ya dolt!"

"Then that means you are the one responsible for that large crater." He smoothly replied, completely disregarding her last statement. "How were you able to do that? What weapon did you use?"

"Weapon?" The pink haired female blinked. "I used my...my fists."

"Your fists?" Levi furrowed his brow. "How could your fists store so much power? Are you human?"

The green eyes kunoichi giggled slightly, nearly causing the Captain of the Special Operations Squad to jump in surprise. Nearly. The male hadn't heard anyone giggle because of him in a while, and he would never admit it but he slightly liked the sound of it. At the same time, he disliked it. He hated being laughed at. He also hated being confused. Levi was humanities strongest man. Humanities strongest man should never be confused.

"First, can we start with introductions?" She asked, looking up at him once more.

"How about we start off with if you don't tell me where you get yourpowers from, I just may kill you."

"..."

Levi sighed, she was a girl so of course she would be a little frightened. "Fine fine. Introductions, of course. Ladies first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am of Asian descent. I'm from the Village hidden in the Leaves. It's called Konoha. Although where I come from, there are no giant human eating monsters." She furrowed her brow. "Just a lot of powerful S-Ranked criminals."

Levi stared at the pinkette. She was from another village? There were more people? And they were as strong as her? Not to mention the fact that there weren't any man eating titans where she came from? She had to be making this up. Either that, or Levi was just dreaming.

"Well, I introduced myself. What's your name?" She asked innocently.

That was just it. She seemed so innocent and yet she could destroy him with one punch.

"I am Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps. I am also the leader of the Special Operations Squad. It is my duty to protect civilians and the like from the human eating monsters known as titans. And you are obviously not from the walls..."

_"Tehehehe!"_

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Daddy said duty!"_

_"..."_

"I see..." Sakura nodded meekly, crossing her pale arms over her chest.

'_The walls eh? He must be another nutcase.'_

"Come with me Sakura." Levi spoke, before grabbing her hand and roughly dragging her with him as he walked. Hey, this was Levi and Lexi was never exactly the nice guy.

"Hey!" Sakura frowned as the man dragged her. "No need to drag me you baka!"

"Baka?"

"Are you that re- ...are you from German descent?"

"Hm."

"Don't 'hm' me jackass! It's like talking to an Uchiha with you.."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I care? Stop your blabbering woman, and-" A sudden Shaking of the ground stopped Levi from completing his sentence. (Which was probably a good thing, considering the fact that Sakura was about ready to punch the handsome male)

_"Was the rumbling daddy's tummy? I've heard daddy's tummy rumble and it sounds like an earthquake."_

_"Pfft hahaha no honey. Let mommy finish the story."_

"What was that? Did you do that?" Levi quickly turned to glance at the female, only to find that she looked just as alarmed as he did.

"How could I have done that when I'm standing right next to you, that makes no sense!"

The rumbling persisted, and it's sounds sounded like that of giant footsteps. Levi withdrew his sword, his grey eyes darkened and narrowed. "Sakura, stay back."

"What-"

"I said stay back!"

And then an abnormal titan came running towards them. "What the hell is that?!" Sakura screeched, taking a step back. It wasn't monster nor human. It was.. it was just skin and bones and had steam blowing off of it from all over. The only thing that made the thing look remotely human was the short black hair and blue eyes. And it was running _towards_ them. But it wasn't the only one. There were more of its kind. They were either running or walking, large smiles on their ugly faces, and all of them advancing towards them- eyeing them as a predator would eye it's prey.

"This is Captain Levi to all those in the Survey Corps!" Levi yelled, loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. "We have an abnormal heading our way which means there was more on the way! It's do or die! Attack!"

With those words shouted from his lips, Levi ran towards the abnormal titan. He stabbed a place on the titans shoulder with his rope and flew up towards him. The Captain then swooped around and mercilessly slashed the back of the abnormal titan's neck. The titan stopped moving and kneeled over, dead, Levi standing on it's head. But Levi wasn't the only one attacking the titans. There was a woman with short, jet black hair mercilessly slashing at titans, one by one. With her pretty locks of jet black hair blowing in her face, the woman looked like a total badass.

Sakura stared in awe at the dead titan and at Levi. The man literally just went up against a monster that was just as large as the nine tailed Fox that Naruto possessed! And he was able to easily take it down! Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the man. In this moment, he looked so heroic and handsome like every girl's dream, and with the sun glinting off him he looked so-

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare? Or are you gonna actually help, woman?" Levi broke his prince like charm with those few words.

"Shannaro." Sakura replied, narrowing her emerald green eyes. If this was really do or die, then Sakura was ready for a fight. But just what kind of world was this? She had never seen such a horrific monster, never in all her nineteen years!

As two more titans began to appear, Levi glanced at her with a hard stare. "Their weak spot is on the back of their neck. Hit the weak spot, and they will instantly be killed!" Leaving her with those words, Levi went after another titan.

Sakura glanced at the titan she was facing, a weird thing with blonde hair and black eyes. It's hand was coming for her, and it's gaze was lazy as if it was mocking her. Mocking her.

Using the hand as an advantage, Sakura hopped onto the hand and ran up it's arm towards its shoulder. It was only then that she realized she didn't have a sword to cut through the titan. _'Levi must have thought that I carried a sword with me in my medical pouch. I'll just have to use my fists, paper bombs, and kunai and hope for the best.'_

The titan stared at her in curiosity as she reached its shoulder, and it's hand try to clamp down on her as if she were a bug. Easily dodging the hand, Sakura jumped into the air and threw a bomb at its eyes, the bomb instantly exploding upon contact. The titan roared as scarlet red blood began to drift from its eye. It now had one hand covering it's hurt eye, and the other hand trying desperately to swat at her. "CHAAAA!" The words slipped through her lips as she cleanly sliced the back of its neck with her kunai, slamming a powerful amount of chakra into her blow. A huge piece of it's neck fell off, falling to the ground as the titan stumbled.

The monster didn't even roar in pain as it fell onto the ground dead. Her kunai was implanted into its neck- there was no way she was gonna be able to get it back. Oh well.

Looking back over at Levi, she saw that he had taken down two more of the giants, and was making his way towards a third.

'Well he did say he was a captain. Still.." Sakura looked down at the titan she had just killed. "What are these things? Where exactly did they come from? And how come I've never seen anything like this back in Konoha? I can thank that damned Akatsuki member Tobi for sending me here. I can only imagine where Naruto must have ended up. This is his second time sending us into some alternate dimension, and I'm damned well tired of it.'

Sakura was so lost in thought that she wasn't even able to digest the fact that a titan was behind her until it picked her up by her shirt. Sakura shrieked and wiggled and tried to break free but her attempts were futile. The monster brought her up with his mouth, licking his lips for a while which made Sakura both sick and angry. The pink haired beauty was nervous, scared, and angry. What gave this thing the right to take or give a person's life?! And she spit on its bottom lip, knowing that it probably didn't even feel it, also knowing that she had practically signed her own death wish.

"Sakura!" Levi yelled, as he finished off yet another titan. "Dammit.." he muttered to himself as he ran towards the beast. "She's gonna be killed too quickly. She could be useful!"

And the beast put her into its mouth and closed it.

_"It ate you momma? How did you survive?"_

_"Mommy is very strong sweetie."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yup."_

Levi stopped running as he watched the beast put Sakura into his mouth. Sighing softly, the male shook his head. Of course it was sad to see another one go, but obviously he was wrong about how strong she seemed.

That was until he saw something that made his jaw drop. Okay maybe his jaw didn't drop like you would see in cartoons, but his mouth was slightly agape.

There Sakura stood, pushing the teeth of the titan up with her bare hands. Her emerald hues were darkened and ferocious, and she was breathing heavily. She was shaking from both fear and anger. She didn't know that she possessed the strength to do such a thing, to stare death in the face, to try to escape from it. Why? Why couldn't she give up? Why wasn't she already digested by the titan?

_Flashback:_

_Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki smiled at a twelve year old sobbing Sakura. Holding a thumbs up, the blonde gave a cheerful laugh. "Dont worry Sakura-Chan! I'll get Sasuke back, no matter what it takes that's a promise! And I always keep my promises!"_

_Beside the Orange clad ninjas stood Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and Shikamaru Nara. All of the boys were looking at the pinkette with determined expressions, the cheerier ones such as Kiba and Naruto smiling with an air of cockiness, while others such as Neji and Shikamaru boring cocky smirks ""I promise Sakura-Chan.."_

_The tearful pinkette closed her green eyes tightly, the wind picking up and blowing her hair around. "Naruto! Thank you Naruto!" She sniffed. "Naruto..."_

_End Flashback._

That's right. Naruto made a promise to her. He told her that he would bring Sasuke back. "Nngh!" Sakura struggled as the titan tried to clamp it's teeth down on her, but she powered chakra into her fists and pushed up. But Sakura also told Naruto that she was gonna help bring Sasuke back. She wasnt gonna be a burden to him anymore. She looked down at Levi, panting hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screeched. "Get up here, AND KILL THIS THING! SHANNARO!"

Levi bristled at being told what to do, and shot his rope into the arm of the struggling titan. Running up the arm and onto it's shoulder, Levi swooped in wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, and swooped out with her around him just before the titan could close its mouth. He quickly dropped her when they reached the back of the titan, and she came down hard onto it's neck with a kunai, once again forcing chakra into her blow. The monster roared in pain before kneeling over, dead.

Sakura and Levi stood atop the titan's head, both of them panting hard. That was the last of the titans, seeing as though no more were coming through. However, Levi knew that this wasn't gonna be the last of them. Levi glanced at the pink haired female with wary. "How the hell were you able to do that? The only other person..." He frowned, thinking of Eren. "Are you also a titan shifter?"

"Baka! No, I am not a titan shifter! I don't even know what the hell that is! I'll explain when I find a place where I can BATHE!" She screeched, obviously still pissed at the fact that she was nearly eaten by some strange form known as a damn titan.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Women."

"Corporal!" The girl with the jet black hair hopped in front of h, both her swords unsheathed. "All titans on the other side have been killed. However, you and I both know that there will be more."

"Mm." Levi narrowed his eyes. "This leaves me to wonder why they attacked in the first place. Usually the titans don't attack without reason. I wonder what their goal was this time." Mikasa's blank eyes turned towards Sakura, and they narrowed into slits. "Who is she?" Mikasa asked, probably not intending for her words to come out harsh, yet they did. Levi glanced down at Sakura, his eyes staring straight into hers once again. _'I'm never gonna have a stare down with this guy and win.' _Sakura thought to herself, avoiding his eyes. "My name is Sakura." She replied for herself, looking up at the tall girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Mikasa." She replied, and to any regular fool it would seem as though she was trying to be nice- but Sakura was no fool. She saw the distrust in her black hues. She knew that if it came down to it, the woman standing before her would have no qualms about having her killed.

"Mikasa, report to wall Sina immediately. I have business to take care of concering Sakura." His tone left no room for arguments, and with a curtain nod of her head Mikasa was gone.

And all was silent until Sakura said something that made Levi's lips twitch. "She seems like a Bitch."

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"_Bedtime, Che Che! Come on, get into bed."_

_"But daaaad! I want to hear more of the story!"_

_"No buts Che Che. Bedtime. Your mother has to go to work tomorrow, so I'll tell you the rest of the story later."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"So is your hair naturally pink or what?" Levi casually asked Sakura as the two were walking away from the patrolling site. Apparently his comrades, Eren and Mikusha or whatever were able to handle themselves on the east side and were heading back towards the walls like she and Levi were currently doing.

"Yes, my hair is naturally pink. Are you naturally annoying or-"

"Quiet woman."

Sakura huffed, emerald eyes narrowing but too tired to comeback with anything. "You will show me where I can take a shower when we get to the 'wall' right?"

"Of course I will. You are currently the most disgusting thing I have ever seen right now."

Oh Levi, you sly dog, you're such a charmer.

"Bastard." Was all Sakura replied with before she stared in awe at the wall towering over her. It was huge, nearly as big as the titan that she faced earlier. "Wow." She said in complete awe.

"Hmph." Levi rolled his eyes, his rope locking onto the top of the tower. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he propelled them to the top and over the wall.

Civilians all stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at Levi in awe. Cries of 'Good day, Corporal Levi!' and 'Levi, our savior!' were spoken as they maneuvered through the crowd.

'Geez.' Sakura thought to herself. 'He seems to be pretty popular around here.'

Quickly ushering her past curious and awestruck civilians Levi pushed her into a small brick house, a house that was farther off from other homes. It was very tiny. Actually, it only had two rooms. "Go in there. There is a shower in the other room. Clean yourself quickly. If you take too long, I will come in there."

He pushed the now blushing Sakura into the shower room, before slamming the door shut.

'What a gentleman.'

Sakura turned the knob on the shower to the left and hot water streamed out. Stripping herself of her clothes, Sakura got into the shower.

As she washed herself, Sakura began to think about everything that had happened over the past month. There had to be an explanation for all of this mayhem.

Flashback; About a Week Ago:

_"Don't worry about me, guys." Sakura told her comrades as they were running through the woods on their way home from a simple C-Ranked mission. "I just need to go back and get my necklace. I'll catch up."_

_"Troublesome woman, it's dark out here. What if you can't see?." Shikamaru Nara remarked, his dark eyes lazily boring into her own emerald hues._

_"Ah relax Shikamaru!" Kiba Inuzuka cut in, smiling big enough to show his canines. "Sakura is a tough chic! A dark night such as this one wouldn't take her out so easily!" Running alongside him Akamaru barked in agreement._

_"I believe you too Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Uzumaki said, stopping on a branch and showing his trademark Uzumaki smile. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru stopped beside him, Shika looking bored and Kiba looking like well Kiba._

_"See Shika? Kiba and Naruto believe in me!"_

_"No, Kiba's just trying to suck up to you so he can talk you into giving him some money so he can buy something stupid such as dog treats."_

_"Hey!" Kiba shouted indignantly. "Dog treats are not stupid! They are delicious!" Once again, Akamaru barked his agreement._

_"...You actually eat it?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief, coming to a stop on one of the branches. "Anyways."_

_"We'll be seeing ya Sakura!" Kiba waved as he and Shikamaru sped off, trusting Sakura to find her necklace and catch up quickly._

_"I'll stay behind with you, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, hopping onto the ground. "Not that I believe you're not capable of kicking ass, it's just that Tsunade doesn't want us to cause a giant explosion like we always do.."_

_Sakura hopped onto the ground, smiling to herself. She was glad that finally, finally, people saw her for what she truly was- she was strong, and would do anything to protect her loved ones and people acknowledged her for that. People put their faith into her. She was no longer a selfish little girl. She existed in the shinobi world, and she learned the hard way that nothing comes easily._

_Sakura began to walk the other way. She had dropped the necklace a few meters back, it wouldn't take too long to find the glinting cherry blossom decorated necklace._

_"Sakura-Chan, slow doooown." Naruto whined as he lazily stomped after her._

_"Baka, quit your damn whining." Sakura replied, smacking him upside his head. "It's not even that far."_

_"But I haven't even eaten any ramen today...those ninjas bastards we fought earlier destroyed my instantly ramen packages. Those bastards, their so cruel..."_

_Sakura deadpanned. "I have nothing to say to that."_

_Sakura took another step, her boots soundless against the forest floor when she heard a twig snap. She stopped moving her feet, taking out a kunai and narrowing her emerald hues. She looked over at Naruto and saw that he also heard the twig snap, his usual laid back features now serious._

_'It could be an animal.' She thought to herself, before she felt a chakra source so strong it nearly knocked her off her feet. "What the hell-" She stumbled slightly before she was able to right herself, but she knew someone was nearby. And by the amount of chakra she sensed it had to be someone strong, probably an Akatsuki member. If it was an Akatsuki member, she was screwed._

_Naruto frowned, his azure hues widening slightly. "That chakra...it feels familiar..."_

_"Who's out there?!" Sakura shouted, taking on a fighting stance as she surveyed her surroundings. When no one answered she grew angry. "Hey! If you don't come out right now, I'm kicking your ass!" A kunai whizzed by her head, implanting itself into a tree._

_"I'm glad you two are finally alone. I was wondering when that dog boy and his friend would leave." A familiar voice stated, his voice coming from somewhere behind Naruto._

_Eyes widening in realization, Sakura began to feel anxious. "Naruto, it's-"_

_"The masked man, Tobi." Naruto finished as said man came into vision right in front of the two. Sakura held up her fists, once again taking on a fighting stance, while chakra swirled between Naruto's fists, him also taking on a fighting stance._

_"Bastard!" Naruto growled. "What do you want with us this time? Haven't you done enough?!"_

_"Quite the contrary, Kyubii. I feel like i haven't done enough." Tobi smirked from behind his mask, his one eye swirling into the scarlet red color of the sharingan. Naruto growled once again. "Sakura, remember not to look into his eye!"_

_"Right!"_

_"There won't be any need for a fight." Tobi, really Obito, stated as he slowly walked towards the two. "Limited Tsukoyumi." His eyes began to rapidly spin, his footsteps never faltering._

_"Naruto it's the illusion spell! He's gonna send us to a parallel world!" Sakura cried as she,Naruto, and a clone of Naruto ran towards the masked man._

_"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, his fist forming a powerful ball of chakra. Tobi slammed his gloved hand into Naruto's rasengan formed hand, and pushed it away from him. Naruto growled, pushing the ball of energy back towards Tobi. Naruto then made the mistake of looking into the villain's eyes, but Naruto's own azure hues were wide and ferocious as he stared into sharingan eyes. Sakura growled, she couldn't let Naruto lose to this man! She ran towards Tobi from behind, just as a strange light enveloped them. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she saw the trees disappear, and began to see nothing but bright white light (A/N ayye that rhymed) . "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's eyes, his azure blue eyes filled with worry as he and Tobi were also enveloped in white light, where the last thing she saw before she was gone._

_End Flashback._

'_Naruto..I wonder where you are...'_ Sakura sighed, rinsing herself under the water before stepping out of the shower. She turned the faucet off and wrapped the towel around herself. A loud knocking at the door startled her. "Hurry up woman!" Levi's husky voice sounded through the door.

Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out at the door. She did her best to wipe off her dirty clothes before putting them back on. She then walked out of the small washroom, only to face an impatient Levi. "Why does this place only have two rooms?" She pushed past the short man(though she was just as short) and studied the house. "It's just a bedroom and a bathroom. There's not even a kitchen!" Levi looked away from her questioning gaze, his grey eyes darkened. "You talk too much. Come on." Once again Levi grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her out of the strange house.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To outer space." He sarcastically replied.

"Bastard."

"Woman."

"_Daddy how come you can't get to the part where you two make out?"_

_"I ...what?"_

Walking out onto the streets of the village Sakura was surprised by how dirty most of the villagers looked. But then again, dealing with those 'titans' everyday must be hell, so of course they would seem a little dirty. Still...Sakura glanced up at Levi. '_How can he just walk through this crowd when so many people are praising him? He could at least smile. Ugh, he's almost like another Sasuke except he's more sarcastic. What kind of place is this anyway?'_

Sakura didn't even notice they entered a building until Levi clapped his hands in front of her face.

"Seriously, where are you taking me?" Sakura snapped, half angry half nervous.

"To court."

"...Nani?!"

"Do you think you have gone unnoticed by the Survey Corps? You will be put on trial."

_"Nani?!"_

"People around here, they don't easily trust outsiders." Levi stated calmly, his grey eyes boring into her emerald hues. "Especially outsiders of your power."

"Of my power?! I have no strange power! I just use my fists! Look, just tell me how to get back to Konoha and we can forget all about this. I don't mean to cause any harm alright? I just need to get back home."

"Stop blabbering." Levi said, clearly annoyed. "I have no idea of what Konoha is and I honestly don't care. Now stop being a brat. Come with me."

Now, if Sakura was still her twelve year old self, she would have fainted at the very sound of Levi's voice. It was so smooth and velvety that Sakura was sure it daily swept women off their feet. However, Sakura was not twelve, she was nineteen, and happened to be very pissed at his curt tone towards her. "Whatever. Just so you know, I won't go down without a fight. I will find a way to get back to Konoha, whether you like it or not!"

To put things into simple turns, Levi obviously did not give two fucks about what the pinkette just stated.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Well guys looks like this won't be a one shot after all. In fact, this is probably gonna turn into like a full out story. But it shouldn't be ore than 5 chapters... I hadn't intended for it to be so long.**

**Sorry if you hate it though. I mean I tried, I wanted to do something different. Mikasa plays an important role in this story, and whoever can guess what she plays will get a cookie XD**

**I just currently love Levi & Sakura though. Or maybe it's just me being biased towards Sakura?**

**Forgive any grammatical mistakes I wrote this early in the morning. Also, I'm aware that some of the events may seem out of order. Just know that this is taking place during the beginning of the fourth great shinobi war alright? And Sakura can still summon the snail. **

**Hey you see that review button. The review button is my bestie. My beauties wants you to comment on this story. Flames are welcome aslong as they aren't too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or AOT and if you don't believe me fite meh m8**_

_**I like my story XD I think it's going in the right direction so far. Thank you to those who reviewed!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"This place is huge.." Sakura muttered, placing her elbows atop the long wooden table. Levi told her to sit there and wait, and if she even thought about moving he would break her arm. Sakura came to the conclusion that he was a just a dick. Looking around, Sakura realized she was probably in some cafeteria and it instantly brought on nostalgia. She hadn't been in a cafeteria since she was in The Academy.

_Flashback:_

_Seven year old Sakura Haruno walked through the many rolls of tables in the cafeteria. All of the kids at each table were either laughing or throwing food at each other (The boys really.) However, no one was willing to let Sakura sit at their table._

_"Can I sit here, please?" The pinkette would ask, only to be sneered at or have chunks of an apple thrown at her. "Ew, does this forehead girl think she can sit with anyone?" A girl with purple hair suddenly walked in, her "posse" right behind her. Ami looked down at Sakura, a cocky smile on her face. "Dont you realize that you can't be popular? You have a large forehead, and you're **stupid**!" With those harsh words spoken Ami shoved Sakura hard and walked towards the "popular" table with her posse, while almost all the kids in the lunch room laughed at Sakura._

_The seven year old quickly stood and rushed out of the room, tears blurring her vision. 'Why?!' She thought to herself, as she pushed open a set of large doors and exited the building. 'Why can't I stand up for myself? Am I really that ugly? Why does it have to be me? What did I ever do to deserve this?!'_

_End Flashback._

"Hello? Helloooo? Is she deaf?"

"I wonder if her hair is naturally pink..."

"Who cares? She's sitting in my spot. "

That last voice sounded familiar...Sakura blinked twice, before she looked up and saw three people standing before her. Mikasa was one of them, looking down at Sakura with dark grey eyes. Locks of jet black hair covered one of her almond shaped eyes, but even though the woman was beautiful she had this aura about her that made her seem like a harsh person.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A boy with short, dark brown hair and teal green eyes asked her. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Maybe she's blind too."

"E-Eren.." The third member of the party, a boy with blonde hair as long as Mikasa's stated. His azure blue eyes studied her, and for a second Sakura thought of Naruto's own pretty blue eyes. "Maybe she's just shy?" To this statement, Mikasa tsked. "Can you move please? My friends and I are trying to sit."

Sakura looked up at the three, before she shook her head. "Sorry, but a guy named Levi told me to wait here. He said that if I even thought about moving he would break my arm. Not that I care, 'cos he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me, but I'm kinda tired. I've been dealing with bull shit all day." The three standing before her blinked, before the blonde kid sat down across from her. When he received a weird stare from Mikasa he only shrugged. "She has a good reason."

The boy with dark brown hair also sat across from Sakura, next to the blonde. "Come on Mikasa. It's not like she'll bite." He turned back to Sakura. "Right?"

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

Mikasa sat next to the brown haired boy, a visible frown on her features. She, once again, stared hard at Sakura. "Hmph."

"My name is Eren, Eren Yeager." The brown haired boy told her, a small smile on his face. He held out his hand, and Sakura took it with a smile on her face. Eren smiled back, a bit dazed. Eren noted the fact that her hands were very small and delicate.

"And I'm Armin Arlert." The blonde shyly spoke up. "That's Mikasa Ackerman." He said, pointing towards Mikasa.

"We've met." Sakura replied.

"You have?" Armin blinked. "Well, what's your name?"

"My name is-"

"HEY!" A voice suddenly shouted, and the people at the table turned to see who was causing such a commotion. It was at this point in time that Sakura realized one people were streaming into the cafeteria and two most of them were rolling their eyes at whoever had just spoken.

"Who ate the rest of the pudding?!" A man with hazel eyes and a bald head snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking around the room, his hazel eyes rested on a certain female."I get the feeling that it was you Ymir!"

"Oh please Connie." A woman with straight black hair replied, putting her hands on her hips. "If you actually had a brain in your head, you would see that the clues lead us to Sasha, since she has brown chocolate on her face!"

"Eek! Ymir why would you rat me out?!" Sasha, a girl with light brown hair and eyes squeaked, crossing her arms. "And how do you know that this brown stuff on my face isn't shit?"

"Because it doesn't smell like shit. You may be sexy, girl, but I can't always take the blame."

"Thanks a lot Sasha!" Connie groaned, facepalming. "Did you even consider the fact that other people want to eat chocolate pudding as much as you?"

"...Whoops?"

Sakura deadpanned. This Sasha girl already reminded her of Choji, and this Connie guy seemed to be a less girly and more hot headed version of Ino. Speaking of Connie, the boy now had his attention on _her._ Ymir and Sasha were also staring over at her, and Sakura nearly shuddered when Ymir licked her lips. '_Why is she looking at me like that? It's times like this when I wish that asshole Levi was here to get me out of here.'_ "Who is she?" Sasha bluntly asked, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. '_Yay, thanks a lot person. Direct all the attention towards me. That's definitely what I want right now. Not.'_

"I don't know, but she sure does look fine...hey girl, have you had your virginity taken away yet?" Ymir casually asked Sakura. _'Did she really just ask me that? Wait, is she looking for a response? Because I don't know what to say to that.'_

"Ymir!" A girl with long blonde hair and a petite build covered her mouth. "Sorry about her, miss." The blonde stated. "Ymir is just being... well.. Ymir."

Looking around, Sakura realized that now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her. This is great, just great. '_Now would be the time for Levi to get his ass down here! Or maybe I should just escape while I can.'_

"I.." Sakura scratched her head. "Hi?"

"What's your name?" The blonde girl asked innocently.

"Sakura. ..Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied, blinking.

"Is your hair color natural?" Armin blurted out, before he clamped his hand over his mouth a light blush on his face. "I mean not to be rude but-"

"Yes." Sakura grinned. "My hair is natural. It's a family trait, passed on to me from my father."

_"Daddy how come I don't have pink hair?"_

_"Because daddy's genes are more powerful than mom's."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"...I'll tell you when you're older."_

"Eren how come you didn't tell us we had a new member of the Survey Corps?" The blonde put her hands on her hips and glared at Eren.

"H-Hey, don't look at me like that! I barely know her myself!" Eren replied, putting his hands up in a don't hurt me gesture.

"I'm right here you know." Sakura rolled her emerald hues. "Well, my name is Connie Springer." Connie told her, crossing his arms. "That girl over there." He pointed to Sasha. "That's Sasha Blouse, otherwise known as the food addict." Sasha pouted, childishly sticking out her tongue at Connie.

"Dont listen to whatever hot head says." Ymir stated, still smiling at Sakura. "I'm Ymir and the petite girl with blonde hair is Krista Lenz." Krista waved at Sakura and Sakura waved back.

It was then that Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Krista decided to sit at the table Sakura, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were occupying. Sasha sat on one side of Sakura and Connie sat on the other side of her. Ymir sat beside Sasha and Krista sat across from Ymir, next to Armin. "So where ya from stranger?" Sasha casually asked Sakura.

"No one is stranger than you, Sasha." Mikasa commented, causing Sasha to deadpan. "But yes, Sakura, where are you from?"

"I'm from the Village hidden in the Leaves." Sakura replied, putting her elbows on the table. "It's pretty far from here. In fact, where I come from we don't have titans."

Connie burst out laughing. "That's hilarious. You're really funny Sakura. A village hidden in the leaves? No such thing as titans? You probably hit your head against something too hard."

"But I'm serious!" Sakura protested. "I come from a place called Konoha."

Ymir shook her head. "Shes a hot one. Too bad she's a total nut case."

"Hey Sasha, I think you and Sakura will get along just fine."

"Ha ha very funny Connie." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Men."

Sakura sweatdropped. Were these people seriously calling her the nut case? How the hell does one live in a world like this and call someone else a _nut case?_

"Corporal Levi!" A girl with ginger hair waved to him, a bright smile on her face. Levi gave a curt nod to her as he advanced towards Sakura's table. By now everyone was staring at him. '_Oh thank Kami! The asshole has finally appeared! Little shit, I now understand how Sasori feels when he says he hates waiting. I get the feeling Levi finds great satisfaction in keeping me waiting. Wait, why am I waiting again? Ugh, I should have left when I had the chance, obviously these people aren't going to help me.'_

"Ah, I see you've made friends." Levi stated in a dull tone. "You even got Mikasa to sit over here. You couldn't be human if you were able to do that."

Snickers were heard all across the room, as Mikasa's eye twitched and she gave Sakura a harsh glare. 'Why me?'

"I-"

"Erwin wants to have a word with you. Get up, I don't have all day."

"Bastard.." Sakura muttered.

"Woman." He shot back with a roll of his grey hues.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Sakura said sincerely as she stood up slowly. "But now I have to be dragged all around this building, again, for no reason by this asshole."

Once again, snickers filled the room as Levi sighed impatiently. He grabbed her by her wrist, again, and pulled her away with him. "Brat." He muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear.

As soon as they were gone, the girl with ginger hair sat in the spot Sakura formerly sat in, a pout on her face. "That girl is lucky! Levi gets to drag her around all through the building. I wish it was me that he was dragging around."

"Levi's the lucky one, Petra." Ymir replied. "That girl is a total babe."

Eren deadpanned. '_Why am I friends with these people again?'_ He shook his head, a frown appearing on his face while his friends talked. '_Still, there's something off about that girl, Sakura. I don't know why but I feel like I should believe her. I've certainly never seen anyone with such vibrant pink hair before, not in the walls anyway. What's her story?'_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"So I wanted to know if you were a jerk towards everyone? Or are you just a jerk towards me?" Sakura asked him as she was dragged down a seemingly never ending hall. She noticed that whenever she passed by anyone, they would keep their distance and stare at her. It was a little rude, in her opinion, but she guessed that if a pink haired girl came out of no where with weird superhuman strength, and she claimed that she was from a village hidden in the leaves when these people probably never left the walls...well she would think she was crazy too.

"It depends on your definition of 'jerk'." He replied, not even glancing back at her. Sakura bristled. This man was impossible. What other definition of jerk could he think of right at that moment?! "Stuck up man.."

"Talkative woman."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him once again. "And who wants to see me again? Why does anyone need to see me? I did nothing wrong!"

"You were sighted outside of the walls three times, twice by me. My guess is that they think you're a spy."

"A spy?!" Sakura gasped at him in disbelief. "Why in the world would they think I'm a spy? Didn't you say this was the last of humankind, what reason would anyone have to be a spy? Especially with those...those titans on the loose?!"

Levi finally glanced back at the petite pink haired female. "Because of titan shifters."

"Here we go again with that bull shit. What the hell is a titan shifter?!"

"You have a very foul mouth." Levi lifted his nose into the air, as if disgusted by her choice of words. "Maybe I should stick a bar of soap into your mouth."

"Here's a thought, you could take that pole out of your ass!" Sakura replied, huffing loudly. "Jerk."

"Talkative woman."

'_This man is impossible! And snooty! How can he be such an asshole and handsome at the same time?! Wait, I did not just think that. He is not handsome! He's ugh! He's probably as big of a jerk as Sasuk! Ugh why are the cute ones such bastards..Wait.. Levi so not cute! Urgh Sakura just stop thinking to yourself right now!'_

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Sasha, no you _can't_ have the rest of my soup." Connie sighed in exasperation, facepalming. Said female pouted, tilting her head to the side. "Please Connie? I'm really really hungry, I've had a long day."

"...You just ate seven cups of pudding."

"So what?"

"Sasha, I think you just lost the argument." Armin deadpanned, and Krista rolled her eyes. "Sasha never had a chance, Connie is too stingy anyway."

"Ain't nobody talkin to you, Krista, I'm not stingy!" Connie grumpily sipped his soup and everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"_Sooo.."_ Ymir began, as each of her comrades (warily) glanced at her. "What do you guys think of that Sakura girl?"

"She's probably a nut case." Connie snorted, taking another sip of his soup. "I mean seriously, who does she think she's fooling? A village hidden in the leaves? Never seen a titan? Pft."

"I think she's nice." Krista said, poking at her own food. "She may sound crazy, but I think we should give her a chance."

"I agree with Krista." Armin said, after taking a sip of water. "Maybe she seems a little out of it, but it would be rude of us to act as if she didn't exist. Ignoring her wouldn't make her craziness go away."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, resting her cheek into the palm of her hand. "As long as she doesn't take my food, her and I will be on par with each other."

Krista deadpanned. "Do you ever think of anything other than food, Sasha?"

Eren shook his head, his eyes downcast, a frown still visible on his face. "I don't agree with any of you.."

"Huh?" Armin stared at Eren, as did Mikasa.

"What if she's telling the truth? What if Sakura really does come from another village. Then we know that we aren't the last of humanity, right? And a place where there was no such thing as titans? It may sound unbelievable, but it's not impossible. Isn't that what we're fighting for now? A world without titans? A world without all this blood, all of these deaths, all of this never ending hell? If Sakura is telling the truth, then maybe we should have hope."

"That's a pretty big_ if,_ Eren." Connie stated, his expression growing serious. "This big _if_ could go either way, don't you get it Eren? What _if_ Sakura isn't telling the truth? What _if_ we do try to find this Konoha place, only to figure out that it's all one big wild goose chase? Why tell us to get our hopes up, when this_ if_ could go either way?"

Eren glared at his friend. "So what Connie? We just sit here and let the titans kill all of us? We lay down our swords and guns and die?!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it Eren!"

"Then what, we just ignore what she has to say? Don't you realize that if she's telling the truth then we could possibly save humanity? Are you always gonna be this dark about everything?!

Connie glared at his friend, his hands tightening into fists. "Yeah, well why don't you wake up and look around for once Eren? Don't you see that we're basically living in hell? But it's not like you have anything to worry about, after all you are a titan shifter so it's no problem for you if we all go we extinct."

"Just what are you getting at?"

"Both of you calm down!" Mikasa slammed a fist onto the table, causing everyone at the table to be silenced. (And surprisingly enough, no one from any other table seemed to hear the conversation.) "None of us knows just how this will play out so why sit around arguing over something so petty? Just shut the hell up, I'm tired of all this Sakura talk! It's giving me a damned headache."

All was silent at the table, as everyone avoided each other's eye sight. It was Ymir who broke the silence, snickering loudly before she broke into laughter.

"Um, Ymir.." Armin finally spoke, casually glancing over at the female. "Why are you laughing so hard?"

"Isn't it obvious, Armin?" Ymir drank water from her cup before burping. "Mikasa is jealous!"

"Jealous?!" They all said in unison, including Mikasa who was looking at Ymir in surprise and slight anger.

"You heard me! Mikasa Ackerman is jealous of Sakura! Didn't you guys see it in her eyes when Eren and Sakura shook hands? Jealously was practically radiating from her!"

"Shut up Ymir." Mikasa frowned, narrowing her eyes darkly. "Mind your own business."

"Especially when she gave him that pretty smile, and he smiled back just as sweetly!"

Mikasa stood up, glaring daggers at Ymir, before she stalked off leaving everyone at the table with their mouths wide open- even Connie.

"Mikasa wait!"

"Mikasa, slow down!" Armin and Eren quickly stood and ran after her, both boring worried and confused expressions.

"Ymir.." Krista shook her head. "You best sleep with one eye open tonight."

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"So this is where you last parted with them?" A certain blonde haired Hokage asked, her hands on her hips, hazel eyes surveying the area. "This is the exact place?"

"Hai Tsunade-Sama." Shikamaru and Kiba both nodded, their eyes also surveying the area.

"Hmm.." Tsunade muttered, long blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Not even a sign of their disappearance...what's this?" Tsunade's spotted something Orange and glinting out of the corner of her eye. The Hokage hopped down from her place on a tree branch, landing on the forest grown. Shikamaru and Kiba followed after her.

Tsunade bent down, and pushed away grass and dirt...only to find Tobi's mask laying there, orange and swirly and all. Tsunade gasped, hazel eyes widening. "Don't tell me.."

"Hey, isn't that..." Kiba's own chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. "No way...just what the hell is he up to this time?!"

Shikamaru stared at the mask in Tsunade's hand, his posture no longer lazy. "The last time Sakura and Naruto got involved with this guy he sent them to an alternate world didn't he? If he did the same thing as last time, we have no way of going after them. The only way they could make it back is by somehow getting here on their own."

Tsunade tsked, staring at the mask in her hand. "Shikamaru. You are correct as always. However..." The woman looked up at the two men, her eyes hard. "That's not the case this time. Naruto told us they were sent to an alternate version of this world, and it was under Obito's rule. But if Obito actually left his mask, then-"

"Then Obito isn't in control this time." Shikamaru concluded, nodding in understanding.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, scratching his head. "I don't get it." Akamaru whined, showing that he was also confused about the situation.

"You know how Obito sent Naruto along with Sakura to an alternate version of the world so he could extract the nine tails from Naruto? When he did that, he was actually in control of that world." Shikamaru looked at Kiba before glancing over at the Orange mask. "Obito isn't stupid. He never goes anywhere without that damn mask to hide his identity. So whatever happened couldn't have been his doing. Meaning that Sakura and Naruto were probably sent to a whole different dimension."

"And you got this conclusion from looking at an orange mask? You really are a genius."

"Shikamaru. Kiba and Akamaru." Tsunade stood from her crouched position and turned towards the two men. Said men and dog faced her, serious expressions on their faces. "Hai Tsunade-Sama?"

"We are heading back to Konoha now. Tell no one of what you see here, understand? I have something important to show you. I didn't think it would ever need to be used, but your generation is one that's different from all others. Way more brats too."

Kiba deadpanned. "Errr-"

"To Konoha!" Tsunade said, before she ran off leaving Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru to run after the woman.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Mikasa!" Armin huffed as he and Eren ran after the tall female. "Mikasa, please slow down!"

"Mikasa wait!" Eren frowned, glaring at the female's back. What was up with her? She had been acting very bitter and closed off today, and Eren didn't know what to make of it. And just what did Ymir mean by jealousy? Eren had never seen Mikasa get so easily pissed at something.

"Hey." Eren put a hand onto Mikasa's shoulder, and she stiffened at the contact. "Mikasa, what's the matter? Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Armin stood beside Eren, his arms crossed. "Yeah and we aren't leaving until you tell us! So..yeah!"

Mikasa sighed softly, her eyes downcast. '_How can I tell them? Would our friendship be ruined because of this? Why do I feel these emotions? Why can't I not feel these emotions?'_

"Its nothing you guys." Mikasa turned and stared at her two best friends. "I am...going through womanly problems."

At her statement, Armin and Eren's eyes both widened. "Oh...OH...M-Mikasa maybe you best keep that to yourself!" Armin stated, a dark blush on his face. "Yeah.." Eren muttered, a slight blush on his face. "We don't want to hear that."

Mikasa smiled to herself, but Eren saw the hint of a smile and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't pissed anymore. They were safe. Ymir, however, should probably stay awake the whole night.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Levi stated in an uninterested tone. The short man shoved her into the room, impatience getting the best of him.

"Are we underground?!" Sakura asked in disbelief, taking in her surroundings. The room was of average size, with blank brown walls surrounding it. There was a wooden counter sitting in between two beds, a lamp sitting atop it. There were two dressers, one on each side of the bed. Sakura noticed that one of the beds were unmade. "Why are there two beds?"

"Because you have a roommate." Levi replied, tsking at the sight of the unmade bed.

"A roommate?! Wait why do I have a roommate? Has someone else been put on trial?"

"Yes. That boy you met earlier, Eren Yeager, he was put on trial two days before your appearance. Those monsters you and I battled, those titans? Eren was able to transform into one of them. He is what we call a titan shifter. He may be useful in future battles, however he is still dangerous. The court wanted to have him killed, but apparently his friends Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert objected to it, stating that if Eren died then they would die too."

Sakura stared at Levi. Of course she was shocked at the fact that Eren was..he was on of them! And she was just as surprised when Mikasa and Armin basically layed down their lives for Eren. It reminded her of herself and Naruto. The two would lay down their lives at any given moment if it meant bringing Sasuke back. However, Sakura was mostly surprised at how many words Levi spoke. She usually only got the usual grunt or sarcastic reply, but this time he actually spoke with sincerity! Now if only he was like this all the time..

"And so you guys think you can keep him under control by keeping him under ground? That's pretty dumb, but then again you guys don't really have much of an option do you?" Sakura frowned, her eyes downcast.

"Many people did not agree with the decision of letting him live- I myself don't really think it was a good idea to keep him alive."

"Of course you wouldn't." Sakura deadpanned.

"But we would risk loosing a genius and the most powerful graduate ever. Well, second most powerful."

Levi, to Sakura, was a person who most likely did not hand out compliments too often. So obviously he must have been telling the truth, which meant that Eren must really _mean _something to the two. Just like...just like Team Seven.

"Tomorrow you will arise and be ready for work."

"Work?"

"Did you not hear what the court said? You will be working under my watch, which means you will not sit around and be useless." Levi's last choice of words nearly hurt Sakura, but she bit her lip to keep from screaming at him. Levi knew nothing about her, so of course he wouldn't know just how much the word 'useless' stung her. Levi, as if sensing her discomfort at his words, sighed softly. "Sakura, just be ready for work tomorrow alright? Don't...cry or anything.."

Sakura deadpanned, about to actually yell at him when she realized he was sincere. This was probably his way of saying don't take my words to heart. Sakura smiled happily when she realized this, which caused Levi to deadpan. "Women..."

"So if you guys are so cautious about Eren, why keep me down here with him? "

"We have nothing to lose if you die."

"Bastard." Sakura glared at him. "Always so blunt about everything."

"Would you rather I sugarcoat everything?"

"Well..yeah.."

"Well that's too bad." Levi's grey eyes once again took on a darkened look. "Maybe you lived like a princess in where you come from. But here, it's a never ending hell. And you best get used to it."

"Bastard."

"Woman."

"Oh will you two get married already?" A random person walked by the room, a slight smirk on his face. "Shut the door if you're gonna be doing that."

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment and she could only stutter out "Nani?!" At his words.

"Imbecile. That's not what's happening right now." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." The random soldier walked away, chuckling as he did so.

"Just be ready tomorrow." Levi told Sakura before leaving the room.

Sakura sat on the made up bed, trying to figure out just what was happening to her. She hadn't seen Naruto since he was engulfed in white light alongside Obito.

_Obito._

Sakura tightly clenched her fists. It was because of that man that she was here now. It was because of him that she couldn't see Ino or TenTen or the rest of the Konoha Eleven. It was because of him that she couldn't go out and eat ramen with Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. It was because of Obito that she would quite possibly never see Shizune, Tsunade, or her mother ever again.

_Mother._

Sakura placed her hand onto her neck, expecting to find the necklace her father gave her only to realize that it was gone. Her mother would be disappointed in her if she knew that Sakura lost the necklace her father gave her before his death. Sakura sighed softly, wanting so badly to cry- and was surprised when no tears fell. She had lost the only thing that connected herself to her parents. And Naruto was probably in some other dimension all by himself.

"Oh Naruto... I hope you're okay.." While Sakura trusted the blonde Uzumaki with her life, she still worried about him. He must have been transported somewhere alongside Obito. Shaking her head, Sakura leaned back onto the bed clamping her hand onto her forehead. What was she going to do? How was she ever going to get back to Konoha?

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_**A/N: Okay yeah this chapter was pretty short but that's because this is filler~ XD but seriously you guys, should I follow the actual storyline of Attack On Titan? Or should I just make up my own version of it?**_

_**I'm glad that so many people favorited this story, but you guys I need reviews filled with constructive criticism or you telling me what you like and dislike about the story so I can make it better.**_

_**Haha bye now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys. I know you're probably expecting an update of this story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I'm not feeling it anymore. This Attack on Titan fandom is annoying. I can't write LeviSaku because I have no inspiration. All this fandom does is make yaoi/yuri. It's annoying, it's uninspiring. I just can't. Maybe somehow, someday I'll get my inspiration back. But for now no. I just can't. I have nothing to keep me inspired, ya know? Thank you to all who reviewed though. It was fun writing this story but... *Shrugs* Maybe someone can just take this story and continue it themselves. Thanks for reading./strong/em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: If I owned AOT or Naruto Shippuden then...fuck.**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm getting my inspiration back, and I'm finishing this story I promise guys. Just stick with me.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was escorted past a large door and was instantly engulfed in bright white light. 'Its just like when we were fighting Obito.' She thought to herself as Levi pushed her inside the room. Sakura was handcuffed and made to sit behind a long white pole in the middle of the courtroom._

_'I'm totally not freaking out right now.'_

_Sakura glanced around the large room and noticed that one, many people were seated around her and two, an old man with a beard sat at the front in a huge high desk. He looked like an important person, so Sakura decided to not sass him if he asked her anything dumb. Like if her hair color was natural._

_Out of the corner of her emerald hues Sakura noticed a tall blonde haired man with blonde eyebrows and piercing blue eyes staring straight at me in an unwavering gaze. Although his gaze didn't exactly frighten her Sakura was still unnerved by the hard stare._

_"Sakura Haruno." The man with the beard spoke loudly and clearly, his old eyes staring into mine. "That is your name, correct?"_

_"Hai." Sakura stated. "I mean yes." She quickly added, realizing that this man was not Tsunade-Shishou and that he was not of Japanese descent._

_"Well then Sakura Haruno. You stand before the court of Sina. You must swear that you will tell the truth, nothing but the truth. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Is it true that you attacked Levi Ackerman?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you are not from the walls?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Then from where do you hail?"_

_"I come from the Village hidden in the leaves." Sakura took a deep breath before she continued to explain. "It is called Konoha. In my village there are no such thing as a titan. While you all may be the last of humanity in my village it's humanity against humanity."_

_The man with the beard furrowed his brow, a frown appearing across his features. "I thought you promised you wouldn't lie. Tell me the truth girl."_

_"But I am telling the truth!" Sakura clenched her fists. "Is it that hard to believe? What is with you people? The last of humanity my ass. How come the last of humanity can't trust each other to be honest? Shouldn't you be working together instead of against one another?"_

_The people of the court widened their eyes as they stared at Sakura. She must have some nerve, standing up to the court like that._

_"You speak foolish words girl." The man with the beard narrowed his eyes. "Don't sass me. If what you are saying is true then why have you come here?"_

_"I was sent here by a masked man." Sakura began. "He-"_

_"Your honor, it's obvious that she is not telling the truth!" A man clothed in a large robe stated, glaring at Sakura. "She could be a traitor. She could be one of the titan shifters!"_

_"Nani? Will you stop with the assumptions!?" Sakura cried._

_"Sakura, shut up." Levi stated angrily. "You are only making the situation worse, don't you have any manners? Listen to what the court has to say."_

_"They aren't making any sense!" Sakura shot back, emerald hues clouded with anger. "They make no sense at all! All they do is assume! In the ninja world assumptions get you no where!"_

_"Your honor, just look at how she is addressing Captain Levi!" A random member of the court shouted. "She has no respect, obviously she must be sentenced to death!"_

_"I agree, we cannot trust an outsider!" Another random member of the court shouted, glaring at Sakura. "I say she be sentenced to death for attacking a captain and spouting nonsense! Like you said she could be another titan shifter!"_

_Chaos quickly erupted in the court, and all around her Sakura was receiving dark glares._

_"Fine, I sentence Sakura Haruno to death then!" The man with the beard shouted over the noise. His words caused Sakura to tense in shock. Sentenced to what now? He couldn't be serious could he?_

_Sakura glanced over at Levi and noticed that his lips were set in a grim line. So he wasn't about to help her either? Fine, it looks like she will just have to get herself out of this mess._

_But_ how? '_Think Sakura. What would Naruto do. What would he say?' Sakura tightened her fists as guards came to put handcuffs on her. There was so much yelling and screaming and glaring going on that Sakura could barely think._

_It was making her mad._

_"Shut up.." She whispered, but no one heard her over the noise._

_"Shut up.." She stated again, this time loud enough for Levi to hear but not anyone else._

_"I said..." Sakura's face turned red as anger began to get the best of her. Her Inner persona began to grow angry and Sakura let her loose. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screeched, emerald green hues darkening, her whole body shaking._

_The whole room was silent as everyone had stopped their screams and rants and were now staring at the petite pink haired woman._

_Even Levi was staring at her in shock and slight anger. 'Does she have the manners of a pig?!'_

_"Listen to yourselves." Sakura said, determined hues glaring into the eyes of the old man. "Listen! Do you understand how stupid you sound? Do you understand how irrationally you are thinking?" Sakura placed her hands onto her hips, her eyes still locked with the older man's eyes._

_"I've heard about that Eren kid. He was also put on trial, wasn't he? Except he did something much worse than what I did. He turned into a titan! And yet you, the court, allowed him to live! You are allowing him to prove himself, to show you all that you can trust him. What makes me any different? How come I can't get a chance to prove myself worthy either? You all are humanity's last chance, or so I've heard. But humanity's last chance isn't thinking rationally. I could be a great help to you all. I really could. All you have to do is give me a chance. Just one chance to prove myself."_

_The court was silenced completely at her words, no one not even Levi knowing what to say next._

_"I agree with her." Gasps were heard everywhere when these words were uttered._

_'I swear these people are way too dramatic.' Sakura thought as she too spun around to see who had uttered those words._

_It was the tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who was staring at her so intently before. "She makes a point, your honor. Besides, sentencing her to death for attacking Levi wouldn't make sense. Obviously Levi and her get along well enough...am I correct?"_

_"So and so."_

_"Stupid man."_

_"As I was saying, Levi stated that Sakura could create a hole in the ground. We could use this as an advantage against the titans. We need every advantage we can get."_

_"Erwin, you do make a good point." The old man sighed softly, rubbing his temples. "Well fine. Sakura Haruno, you will not be sentenced to death. Instead you will be working under Levi Ackerman's command, alongside Armin Arlert, Eren Yeager, and Mikasa Ackerman. Case dismissed."_

_End Flashback._

"So that's what happened eh?" Eren sat across from Sakura on his now made up bed. The two were underground in the room that they shared, the time being sometime in the evening. Eren was sitting Indian style, his hands in his lap, and his gaze on Sakura as she told her story.

"Thats pretty much what happened." Sakura replied. She was laying on her stomach, lazily staring at Eren. "They also confiscated my medical pouch and my backpack. Also, I'm sorry that I had to use you as an example but... that's all I could think of."

"Its alright." Eren shrugged lightly.

"Still though, Eren.." Sakura placed her cheek into the Palm of her hand. She was wearing clothes she had borrowed from Krista, and these clothes consisted of a black tank top and grey sweatpants (Of course Sakura had a bra and panties on underneath the clothes) Her waist length pink hair was in a braid down her back. "How are you able to become a titan?"

"I don't know..." Eren looked down at his hands. "Well actually...when I was younger my father...he injected something into me. Then he gave me this key.." Eren showed Sakura the key that hung from his necklace. "It opens the cellar, at our old house."

"Will you ever go back?"

"Thats what I'm trying to do...but.." Eren yawned lightly. "Its gonna be tough."

Sakura also yawned. It had been a long day for her. Actually, it had been a long week. And she was no closer to figuring out where Naruto was, nor could she figure out how she was gonna get home.

"I'm tired, Eren..." Sakura muttered sleepily. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She pulled the blankets over her body as she spoke.

"Same." Eren replied, reaching over and turning the lamp light off.

"Night Eren."

"Night Sakura."

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"_Daddy I'm sleeeepy..."_

_"Then I guess it's bedtime for you too."_

_"Will you tell me more tomorrow?"_

_"I can't...but Uncle Eren can tell you."_

_"Okay! Night daddy!""_

_"Heh. Night."_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Sakura couldn't sleep. Not after everything that had happened to her today. She turned over onto her side and stared at Eren. The man was tossing and turning a lot, but at least he was asleep.

How could he live in a world like this? How could anyone?

Speaking of worlds...Sakura knew she had been transferred to another dimension. Not the world she went to before- No this was different. This was a completely different world. And their technology isn't as advanced, not from where Sakura comes from.

'_And where the hell is Naruto?!' She slammed a fist against her pillow. 'Shannaro! What am I going to do?! How am I gonna find him? I've got to find him, I just have to! And how are we gonna get back home?! Dammit all! Why does this happen to us?!' Why?'_ Sakura blew her hair out of her face in frustration. And throughout this whole mess she still hadn't found the necklace her father gave her!

That necklace was special to her. Very special. Sakura yawned lightly.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura..." Kizashi Haruno sat beside his seven years old daughter on her bed, a small smile on his face._

_"Daddy?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. The child was a bit groggy and had to repeatedly rub her eyes before everything came into focus. She looked up at her father, grassy free eyes filled with curiosity._

_"Take this." He handed her a necklace with a cherry blossom in the very center of it._

_"A necklace?" Sakura reached out and took the necklace, a small smile on her face. "What's this for?"_

_"It's a special necklace, passed down through the Haruno family." He smiled fondly. "Really, the first Haruno wore this necklace for good luck when this village was first built. So you should wear it for good luck."_

_"Wow! That's so cool!" She hugged the necklace to her chest. "I'm gonna show this to Naruto and Sasuke-Kun! Their gonna love it, I already know!"_

_"Heh." Kizashi chuckled. "You do that, Sakura. And wear it with pride."_

_"I will daddy!" She smiled sweetly. "I promise!"_

_"Speaking of promises, I want you to promise me something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Don't ever just give that necklace to a random person. Give it to someone you admire, someone you deeply love."_

_"But daddy..." Little Sakura looked at the necklace in uncertainty. "How will I know if I love the person?"_

_Her father poked her nose in a loving gesture. "You'll know, my cherry blossom. You'll know."_

_End Flashback._

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Wake up!" Levi yelled as he stomped around the room. The short man turned on the lamp and threw the blankets off of Eren.

Eren yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You and Sakura will be spending the day with your favorite Captain." Levi replied dryly, shaking Sakura awake.

"Oh yeah?" Eren stretched. "Where's our favorite Captain?"

Sakura sat up and yawned lightly. _'Ugh, is it morning already?_' "Waking up to your face in the morning is not a delightful scene."

"Shut up, both of you." Levi rolled his grey hues. He placed a stack of neatly folded clothes beside Sakura.

"What's this?" She glanced down at the clothes. "Those are your training clothes. You are required to wear them throughout the day, every day." Levi replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get up, get dressed. Report to the mess hall afterwards. You two will be cleaning it up."

Eren groaned. "Why?"

"There was a food fight." Levi walked towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "And Sakura, please brush your hair properly. It currently looks like a bird nest." He then opened the door and slipped out before Sakura could throw anything at him.

"BASTARD!"

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Erwin blinked and glanced down at Petra. "Petra, did you hear that?"

Petra scratched her head. "Yeah I heard something..but I dunno what it was.

"Hm, well that's funny.." Erwin shrugged and continued walking, with Petra in tow.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Umm well how are we gonna do this?" Eren nervously asked, glancing over at Sakura.

Said pinkette blinked. "Do what?"

"Umm...change out of our clothes..." He looked away, a very light blush on his face.

"Oh that..." Sakura scratched her head. "Well..."

"I can go change in the bathroom." He said quickly.

"No, no." Sakura waved her hands. "I'll go change in the bathroom. This was your room, so you should change in here.." She grabbed the stack of clothes Levi had given her and walked into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door firmly, before leaning against it.

Sigh.

She might as well get dressed and stop complaining- because complaining would solve nothing. Sakura eyed the clothes Levi had given her. A short brown vest with long sleeves, a white collar shirt, dark brown skirt, white pants, and some complex looking belts. On top of the pile was a pink toothbrush. _'I guess they think I like pink...'_ There was also a pair of knee high boots.

'_But I liked my old boots...'_

Sakura sighed, putting all the clothes on including the boots. She then brushed her teeth and combed her hair...with her fingers. She looked around for some scissors.

_'Where are they...where are they.. ah here they are!'_

She smiled and picked up the scissors from the cabinet. She then frowned. Wait, how was she gonna cut her hair? There was no way she was asking anyone else for help. So what should she do?

"A shadow clone!" She snapped her fingers. "Thats right!" By using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu my shadow clone can cut my hair!" Sakura checked to make sure that the door was locked before she did anything else.

She took a deep breath, closing her emerald hues. She then made a few hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." She whispered, circulating chakra throughout her body. And in a poof a shadow of herself appeared beside her, hands on her hips. Sakura handed her clone the scissors, and the clone quickly got to work on cutting Sakura's hair.

"Sakura, are you almost done?" Eren's voice sounded through the door. "I don't think it's a good idea to make Levi wait."

"Just a sec!" Sakura called back, her clone spoofing away as it had finally finished the job. Sakura examined her hair in the mirror. It was shoulder length, and although it was neatly cut she still wished it was a little shorter.

"_I think mommy looks amazing with long hair."_

_"Ah, but your mommy likes to keep her hair short and sweet._

Sakura glanced over at the complex looking belt. Yeah, she was gonna have to ask for help with that one...

She picked the belt up and opened up the bathroom door. Eren sat waiting for her on the bed. Both of their eyes widened when they saw each other.

"Wait, this is a uniform?" Sakura blinked.

"Their letting you into the Survey Corps?" Eren asked at the same time.

"Nani?"

"Nothing, err did you cut your hair?"

"Yes." She gingerly touched her hair. "Yes I did."

"It looks nice." He politely stated.

"...Arigatou."

"So why don't you have on the belt?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't know how to put it on so I...kinda sorta...need...a little..."

"Help?" Eren grinned. "It's fine. They are pretty complex." He stood up and walked towards Sakura. He took the belt from her hands and began to wrap it around her legs, buckling them on each side. He then stretched them around Sakura's waist, and around her shoulders. She turned around she he could snap the back into place.

"You make it seem so easy." Sakura half heartedly glared at him. Eren scratched his head. "Ehe...you're welcome?"

"Lets just get going."

"Right." He nodded and the two exited the room.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Konoha Eleven." Tsunade Senju stood in front of her wooden desk inside of her office, arms crossed and almond shaped hazel eyes hard. "We have an emergency."

Kneeling before her were the Konoha Eleven/ Original Rookie Nine themselves: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, TenTen Mitashi, and Akamaru.

"Listen to me, all of you. You can all hear me crystal clear, correct?"

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama!" They all responded in unison.

"Good. I'm sure you have all heard that Uzumaki, Naruto and Haruno, Sakura have gone missing, along with the fact that Uchiha, Sasuke is still missing. I've put a jutsu on this room- No one can hear anything from the outside. Now.. Shikamaru, Kiba please stand."

Said ninjas stood up, neither of their postures lazy. "Hai, Tsunade-Sama?" Kiba asked.

"I need you two to explain what has happened to your comrades." Tsunade looked them both in the eye. "I think it would make more sense to them if you two explained."

With those words uttered from the lips of their Hokage, the rest of the group stood up facing their two friends.

"What happened to them?!" Ino blurted out, unable to control herself. The blonde haired beauty was obviously nervous and worried, especially for Sakura.

"Do you guys remember when Obito Uchiha used the Limited Tsukoyumi to send Naruto and Sakura to an alternate version of this world?" Kiba began, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't tell me that he's done it again." Choji groaned. "What is with this guy and sending them to alternate dimensions?!"

"Well if they're in an alternate universe, then I don't exactly see where the problem lays." TenTen spoke up. "I mean it's happened before, I'm sure they both know how to get back right? Just do what they did last time."

"Thats just the thing 'Ten." Shikamaru stated. "Obito isn't in control this time."

"In control? Y-You just said that he sent them to an alternate dimension, how could he not be in control?" Ino sputtered.

"Because he left his mask behind." Shikamaru replied, and gasps were heard all around the room.

"Let us finish explaining before any of you interrupt with questions of your own." Shikamaru's dark brown eyes narrowed. "Lets cut the formalities. Obito left his mask at the scene in which Naruto and Sakura were last sighted. We all know Obito isn't stupid. He wouldn't go anywhere without that damn mask. Something must have happened, something big. Whatever the case, they aren't in the same alternate universe."

"I get the gist of what you're saying." Neji spoke. "And I realize that at this point Sakura and Naruto are probably not even in the same location. However, I've heard enough of the explanation, and I think what you should really be explaining is how to get them back."

The other teenagers nodded in agreement to what Neji said.

"Thats just it." Kiba clenched his fists, his chocolate brown eyes downcast. "We don't know how to get them back."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ino growled.

"S-So N-N-Naruto-Kun i-is g-gonna be stuck in a-another d-dimension f-forever?" Hinata sputtered, her face growing red.

"Naruto AND Sakura." Kiba deadpanned.

"P-P-Poor Naruto-Kun..."

"..."

"It is not completely impossible to get them back to our time." Tsunade spoke.

"Really? What do we do then?" Lee asked.

"Gather around me." Tsunade frowned, a dark expression on her face as the teenagers made a semicircle around her and Shizune. _'I was hoping that we wouldn't have to ever use this scroll.'_ Tsunade thought to herself. _'It's dangerous- it could quite possibly cost lives. But this generation...I believe that they can pull it off. They are a little smarter- they have a stronger Will of Fire._

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Ugh, it's filthy in here!" Sakura pinched her nose as she and Eren entered the mess hall. "It smells like...like.."

"Like a food fight just happened?" Eren supplied as he stepped over a pile of gooey brown stuff...He hoped it was pudding.

"Good, you two are here." Levi stood in front of them, his arms crossed. "Now we can start cleaning up."

Sakura stared at him. 'Does this man have two cravats on?'

"Eren, scrub the floors." Levi instructed, throwing a sponge and a bucket at him. The sponge hit Eren in the chest, and the bucket hit him in the face- knocking him over.

"...Ou...ch..." He groaned.

_"Tehe. That must have hurt!"_

_"...It did...it hurt a lot..."_

Eren busily scrubbed the floors, and Levi returned his glare to Sakura. "You. Scrub the walls."

Sakura only stared at him,wondering why he was wearing two cravats. Who does that?

"Why are you just staring?" Levi smirked. "Do you like what you see?"

"Nani?!" Sakura squeaked. "No! I was just... I mean... EEK!" Sakura fell over as a bucket and sponge was thrown at her face.

"Get to work." Levi rolled his eyes,walking away from the pinkette. Sakura rubbed her sore head, before standing up. She clenched the sponge tightly, her teeth clenching tightly, infamous temper blaring. 'Shannaro. I'm gonna murder him.' Sakura stomped into the kitchen and placed the bucket in the sink, before turning on the faucet and letting the water fill the bucket up. 'Stupid, ignorant man.' She turned the water off and lifted the bucket out of the sink. 'I should punch his face in.' She walked back into the mess hall and set the bucket down with a loud thump near the wall Levi was leaning on.

She gave him an evil look as she dipped the sponge in and began to scrub the gunk off the wall. Levi stared back at her, with just as much malice.

"Hmph." She rolled her eyes.

"Hmph." He echoed, rolling his eyes too.

"Hmph!" She scrubbed the wall harder.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" She growled.

"Hmph." He growled back.

"Hmph!"

"Hmph."

"Hmph!"

"Hmph."

"Stop mocking me, you bastard!" Sakura angrily threw the sponge at him. Levi easily caught the sponge. "Woman. Get back to work." He threw the sponge back at her, and she was able to catch it though not as easily as Levi. Levi then walked off to scold some other poor soul.

_'Bastard.' _Sakura continued to scrub the walls, scrunching her nose every time she had the misfortune of smelling what she was wiping.

"So Pinky, I see you and Levi get along quite well." A voice behind Sakura startledher into nearly dropping her sponge. She whirled around, and faced the person who startled her, only to see a tall woman with brownish red hair hair and brownish eyes staring at her with a small smile.

Sakura blinked. "Hello?'

"Hi!" She cheerily waved at the pinkette.

Sakura deadpanned. _'What the...'_

"Sooo whats your name?" Sakura casually asked.

"I'm Hanji, Hanji Zoe." She grinned. "And you must be Sakura...Ha...hari...haro...ha..."

"...Haruno-"

"Haruno! That's is!" She laughed. "Nice to meet you Sakura Haruno!" Sakura smiled at the woman standing before her. "Nice to meet you too, Hanji."

"So, as I stated before, you and Levi get along quite well right?" Hanji snickered when she saw Sakura's face scrunch up in displeasure. "Hell no. He gets on my nerves. How do you people survive with him around?"

"You get used to it." Hanji waved her hand. "Anywho, why are you scrubbing the walls?"

Sakura only pointed at Levi, who was currently talking to the blonde man from earlier- Erwin.

"I see." Hanji rolled her pretty hues. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm one of your Captains. Though I don't really know if you're gonna fight. If you do, however, you are under Levi, Erwin, Mike, and MY command!" She shouted the last part, throwing her hands on the air (This time causing Sakura to actually drop the sponge)

"Alright then..Captain Hanji." Sakura nodded, smiling a little. "I'll remember that.. I guess..."

"Alright." Hanji patted Sakura's head, still smiling. "Good. Come see me after you're done cleaning- actually both you and Eren should come see me."

"Hai."

"Hai?" She blinked. "Wait, so are you of Asian descent?" Sakura deadpanned once again. This girl was pretty nosy.

_'Too nosy... like that one guy...'_

_Flashback:_

_"Hello there. I need directions." A chunin ninja tapped fifteen year old Sakura on her shoulder. "I really need directions."_

_"SHANNARO!" Sakura punched the poor chunin in the face, causing him to fly past a few civilians and into a nearby tree. Beside the pinkette Ino facepalmed and Shikamaru sweatdropped._

_"Sakura, ya dolt, he was only asking for directions." Ino deadpanned._

_"Troublesome.." Shikamaru grumbled as civilians edged around the duo._

_"I don't care. He seemed too nosy..." Sakura huffed._

_End Flashback._

_'Like that one guy..'_

"Hello? Helloooo? Sakuraaa?"

Sakura blinked, and stared up at Hanji. "Huh? Sorry, I kinda blanked out."

"Obviously, ya dolt." Hanji smiled jokingly. "But I can tell that you're of asian descent. You're really pretty by the way."

Sakura blushed lightly. There was a lot of strange people here. _Very _ strange people. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "You're really pretty as well. I think your eyes are really pretty actually."

"Thanks-"

"Get back to work, woman!" Levi called out to Sakura, giving her his usual glare.

"Shut up, bastard!" Sakura shouted, glaring back at him.

Hanji snickered once again. "Aww you two argue like an old married couple!" Sakura deadpanned. "Goodbye Hanji."

"Bye!" She turned to walk away but stopped all of a sudden.

"Hey Sakura...is..."

"Hanji, _yes _My hair color is natural!"

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

After messing with the pink haired brat Levi walked to the otherside of the room to keep an eye on everyone- including her.

Levi didn't know why Sakura got to him so much. She just did. He enjoyed teasing her- and that was something he did not like. He was already too emotionally attached to too many people, he couldn't possibly add Sakura to that list of people.

Especially since she was an outsider.

Levi couldn't afford to care for many people. No, not in this world. Not ina world where you could die at any moment's notice from a random titan attack. No way.

It wasn't as if Levi had ... _romantic _ feelings for her. It's just that he could already see her as a friend. And that didn't make sense. This girl made him angry, in a way. How dare she make him feel confused about his feelings, after only knowing her for about a week. How _dare _she.

She was a little hypnotist, that was for sure.

"Levi." Erwin walked into the mess hall, stepping over a pile of gooey brown stuff... he hoped that it was chocolate pudding.

"What is it, Erwin?" The short man glanced up at the tall blonde haired man.

"That girl, Sakura. She can fight, correct? I think we should put her to the test- to test her loyalty."

Levi raised an eyebrow. Great, more Sakura talk. However Levi was curious. "I'm listening."

"Really, this is a test for both Eren and Sakura." Erwin lowered hisvoice so that only he and Levi could hear the conversation. He talked quietly and Levi nodded his head every now and then, but still chose not to say anything. When Erwin was the done talking, the two nodded at each other and turned to survey the work of the people in the room.

Eren was angrily scrubbing the floor, and it seemed as though people were keeping their distance from him. The boy didn't seem to mind though- he seemed to be off in his own little world.

Sasha and Connie, the two loud mouths, were wiping the windows often teasing each other as they did so.

"Ew, there's a piece of shit on the floor! Oh wait, never mind it's just Connie."

"Hey look Sasha, I found a red stain on the glass. Maybe you should control your period."

Levi nearly facepalmed. _'Imbeciles. Both of them.'_

Krista and Ymir were busily wiping the tables. Ymir would occasionally say something that would make Krista stop and turn beet red. Levi didn't know what Ymir was saying, but if he had to guess he would say that she was most likelysaying something sexual.

And Levi honestly didn't want to know just what she was saying.

Sakura was scrubbing the walls a few seconds ago, but had stopped to talk to Hanji. Apparently she must have said something embarrassing because Sakura began to blush and smile.

Levi rolled his eyes. He didn't care if the two women liked each other. He just needed Sakura to get back to work. "Get back to work, woman!" Levi called out towards Sakura, and inwardly smirked when she whirled around and glared at him.

"Shut up, Bastard!" The pink haired female shouted in reply.

Levi continued to inwardly smirk. Messing with her wasn't so bad at all. It was actually a lot of...fun.

Levi shuddered at the word.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Heyo.**_

**_Yeah. I'm trying to get it back guys. It's hard but I'm trying, ya know?_**

**_Random Guest: Dont worry child. I won't be making Mikasa a bitch. Nope can't do that I love Mikasa too much for that._**

**_DenizenD: I'm glad you like it XD I hope you continue to like it. Yeah I know there's only like 2 or 3 and I find that sad._**

**_Kaelin: You are my first reviewer I think and I'm glad that you are sticking by me. I'm happy that you like the story, and I promise I'm gonna keep trying to complete this story._**

**_18Shade0180: You'll see._**

**_Guest: Not exactly sure of what you are asking..._**

**_Please continue to review and tell me what I've done right/wrong. Man you guys have no idea how hard it is for me to wing this XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys. Bad news: Never gonna continue this story._**

**_Sorry. I just feel like this story and it's plot line is a piece of shit. It's stupid, I'm stupid, it's just ew._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Jk._**

**_Is what I would say if I was just kidding._**

**_But I'm not._**

**_So that's what I'm asking if anyone wants to take this story and complete it? I don't mind if you tie it. Actually, please take it. I hate this story so much, you guys just don't know._**

**_Thank you to those who actually liked the story. I sincerely apologize- I stated before that I had no inspiration and I tried to get it back but this fandom does nothing but angers me greatly. Yay._**

**_ I don't know how you guys will take the news. Maybe you'll facepalm at this or maybe you're just tired of my bull shit. Either way, I'm still not finishing this damn story._**

**_If no one wants to take it then here's what happens at the end:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Levi and Sakura end up together. Wow shocker. Anyways. That's all I wanted to say. But hey, I'm always looking for new ideas so tell me if you have any story ideas. Thank you and goodbye._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mmm, I had a long talk with one of my friends in real life. She said I should continue this just so that the fans can see what happens next.**_

_**And she has a point. You guys all deserve to see what happens next and I shouldn't be childish and angry because of yaoi fangirls and everything they say to me.**_

_**I am gonna try to continue this story.**_

_**/Try/. But don't expect lots of updates and many plot twists because it's gonna be hard. You guys, I can't wait until March 16th, when I get out of school for spring break. Ill be able to update more during that time period.**_

_**I guess you can say that this chapter reflects on a lot of memories, not just for Sakura but for Mikasa too.**_

_**So for now, stay tuned!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan at all. If I did, Sakura would be queen and so would Mikasa and Hinata would be dead.**_

_**Lul I sound like a stupid fangirl.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Eren, come on!" Sakura tugged at Eren's arm. "Why are you still scrubbing the walls?"

"My hand won't stop moving! I'm not even doing this on my own free will!" He answered, sounding a bit panicked, and a little embarrassed. "I've been going at it for so long that it won't stop!"

"_Really, Uncle Eren? Really?"_

_"Hey, don't mock me. 10 year olds..."_

Sakura deadpanned. Does that really happen to people. The Haruno sighed. "Okay Eren, on the count of three I'm gonna pull. Okay?"

"Uh Sakura, I'm not so sure about this-"

"One.."

"Wait, Sak-"

"Three!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him and his scrubbing hand away from the wall- but the two were sent tumbling onto the scrubbed floors, Eren landing on top of her.

"Ouch..." Sakura groaned. Why did this sort of thing always happen to her?"

"Woa there." The voice of Connie was heard and the two looked up to see Connie standing there, with Sasha, Armin, and a fuming Mikasa beside him.

"Wow. You're gonna make love to the newcomer right in front of us Eren?" Sasha bluntly stated, flipping her ponytail.

Eren scrambled off of Sakura quickly, and stood up fast leaving Sakura to push herself into a standing position.

"It's not what it looks like!" Eren said, waving his arms.

Sakura dusted herself off and placed her pale hands onto her hips. "Apparently he couldn't get his arm to stop scrubbing the wall, and so I had to help him." She explained, and looked up only to discover a red faced Mikasa glaring at her furiously.

"Eren." Mikasa said. "Sakura." She wrinkled her nose. "Hanji said she wanted to see you both, after you were done cleaning."

"And you know how crazy and impatient Hanji is." Connie added.

"Right.." Sakura said slowly. "I guess we should be going than. Come on Eren." Sakura took his hand and began walking.

"Wait." Mikasa took Eren's other hand and pulled him towards her. "You go on ahead, Sakura. I have some things I want to talk to Eren about."

"But.." Sakura squeezed Eren's hand. "How am I supposed to find my way to Hanji's office without him to show me the way..?" Really, Sakura knew that she could manage to find her way to Hanji's office (She wasn't one of the smartest women in Konoha for nothing.) She was just gauging Mikasa's reaction to her every move.

Sakura could tell that the tall, beautiful, onyx eyed woman standing before her felt something special for Eren. She could tell because of the way her body would tense whenever Eren was around or spoke to another woman- the look in her onyx eyes whenever she talks to Eren. Sakura knew this because she used to do the exact same thing when it came to Sasuke..

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke-Kun, I like your shirt!" Two little girls walked past an nine year old Sasuke Uchiha, giggling girlishly. Sasuke only gave them a quick smile, which made the girls nearly wilt at the sight._

_Sakura Haruno glared at the nine year old girls as she walked past (though the girls didn't notice her not so scary glare.) The little girl took a deep breath._

_Sakura held a basket of tomatoes in her little hands. Her pink hair was in little pigtails for once, showing off her ahem large ahem forehead. The Haruno girl walked after the Uchiha, her yellow sundress blowing in the wind and her black flip flops making loud noises as she tried to catch up to him._

_"Sasuke-Kun!" She called out. Sasuke didn't even pause, continuing on his merry little way. "Sasuke!" Sakura frowned, running faster and eventually catching up the short male. He had his little hands in his pocket and was looking at her from out of the corner of his eye. 'Oh no, it's the girl with the big forehead.' He thought to himself and cringed when she smiled at him._

_"What do you need?" He asked, stopping to stare at her. The two were in front of a large sakura tree, just outside of a small park where all the village kids come and play. _

_"I just...I-I.." She blushed lightly, happy to have Sasuke's full attention on her and her only. "I made you a basket...and p-put tomatoes in h-here...I know you love tomatoes..." She was smiling at him with such genuine sincerity that Sasuke almost wanted to thank her and take the basket, maybe even share it with her as thanks for going out of her way to do such a thing for him._

_"Thanks Saku-" He stopped as he noticed his brother approaching. _

_Itachi Uchiha was walking towards the children at an even pace, no emotions shown on his pale face, though his onyx hues were soft and his posture was not tense. Sasuke didn't want his cool older brother to see him accepting something from a girl. He wanted his aniki to see his little brother as one of the cool kids._

_So he glanced at Sakura, who was oblivious to the fast approaching Itachi, and wrinkled his nose. "I don't want those! They look nasty, plus why would I accept anything from a weird forehead girl?"_

_Sakura stared at her crush in surprise. She couldn't believe that he had insulted the tomatoes she and her father grew in their very own hard- She plucked this tomatoes just for him because she thought her late father would like the idea of her already finding her special someone._

_But little Sasuke seemed to dislike her just as much as the bullies. But who cares? Sasuke was still her friend, right? He still cared about her right?_

_"Oh..well I can grow more if you want?" She asked, blinking ever so slowly._

_"No!" He crossed his arms as Itachi was in hearing range. "Stop following me around all the time! I don't like you or your stupid tomatoes!"_

_"M-My... My tomatoes aren't stupid!" She stated, her cheeks growing red. She hated it when people insulted her father and anything about him._

_"Yes they are!" He gave her a slight push, hard enough to make her go back but not hard enough to actually hurt her. "I dislike you, you weird forehead girl! You're weird...hi aniki!" His onyx hues suddenly shone as his brother finally loomed over the two children._

_ However, Sakura's own grassy green eyes weren't radiating as much happiness as Sasuke's. In fact, they were glistening with tears that were threatening to spill over at any time. She turned away from Sasuke and pushed past his older brother, running home. Tears were already falling down her cheeks._

_"Why?"_

_She kept running, tripping a few times, but managing to catch herself each time. "Whats wrong with me? What am I doing wrong?"_

_End Flashback._

"You can have Sasha and Connie show you the way." Mikasa pulled Eren closer towards her, a deadly gleam in her onyx orbs. There was no way she letting Sakura walk somewhere with Eren alone.

Sakura blinked, shaking her head to rid herself of her daze. It's been a while since THAT memory has ever come up to surface.

"Yeah, we can show you the way!" Sasha looped her arm through Sakura's arm, a big smile on her face. "Come on girl! They'll catch up!"

Eren blinked his teal blue eyes, feeling trapped. He was oblivious as to why Mikasa was tugging him so close to her, and he was also curious s to why Sakura was studying Mikasa so intently. _'I'm so confused.'_ He thought to himself, inwardly sweating nervously. '_Girls are so complicated.'_

"Okay." Sakura let go of Eren's hand and shrugged, a bright smile on her face. "I'll see you guys later, I guess." She said, giving Eren and the glaring Mikasa a small wave as she walked away with Connie and Sasha.

Eren waved back, but Mikasa turned and began walking the other way- dragging Eren along with her.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Connie asked thoughtfully, scratching his head.

"Who cares?" Sasha stated, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get Sakura to Hanji's office quickly- I'm starving!"

"...Is food all you ever think about, Sasha?"

"Hey guys?" Sakura began tentatively, and Connie and Sasha turned their heads to glance at Sakura. "Yeah?" They said in unison.

"Do you think Mikasa...well.." Sakura sighed. "It seems, to me, as though Mikasa has a huge crush on Eren. That's just the conclusion I've come up with."

"She say that they are 'siblings'." Sasha softly stated. "But I agree with you Sakura. She does seem to have some form of crush on him. I mean, no sister would stare at her brother the way Mikasa stared at Eren, right?"

Connie scoffed as the trio rounded a corner. "Girls are so complicated. Why can't they just admit that they like the guy? If she's rejected, she'll move on and so will the guy. Simple as that!"

"_Uncle Connie is such a baka!"_

_"Oi, shut up shorty and listen to the story!"_

_"...You're also short, Connie-"_

_"Eren ain't nobody talkin to you!"_

"Idiot!" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Its not that simple." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand!" Sasha pointed her finger at him and lifted her chin up. "You're a guy!"

"And you're a girl." Connie childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "Your point is?"

Sakura deadpanned. Their bickering reminded her so much of her friends Ino and Shikamaru.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura sat atop the counter at Ino's family Flower Shop, swinging her long pale legs. She held a magazine in her hands, boredly flipping through the pages. Her long pink hair was in a braid down her back. She was wearing a white tank top with a red jacket over it, the Haruno clan symbol on the back. She had her necklace laced around her neck. She also wore a pair of black shorts and red sneakers. Ino stood behind the counter, her elbows resting on the counter, and her chin in the palm of her hand. Her long blonde hair was down for once, and she was wearing a simple purple dress decorated with flowers and black flats. She had big purple hoop earrings in her ears._

_"Business is so slow today!" The blue eyed beauty complained, puffing out her cheeks. "I'm so bored! Sakura entertain me!"_

_"Wolf." She dryly replied, turning another page in her magazine._

_"You're no fun." She pouted._

_"Well, it is a Sunday. No civilian feels like getting out of bed on a Sunday."_

_"Or maybe you scared them away with your big forehead!" Ino stuck her tongue out at her best friend._

_"Oh shut it, Ino-Pig!" She retorted, rolling her eyes._

_"Hmph, whatcha say billboard brow?"_

_"I said the Ino goes 'Oink Oink'!"_

_"Ah, troublesome women." Shikamaru entered the shop, rolling his brown hues. "Arguing as always."_

_"Oh look, its Shika." Sakura dryly, a small smile lighting up her features._

_"Shika!" Ino gave him a pretty smile and wave._

_"Hey you two." He said, walking up to the counter. "Ah, I see business is slow today Ino."_

_"Yeah." She sulked. "I've had barely any customers today."_

_"Maybe that's because the sign outside your window says closed...?"_

_". . . WHAT?!" She shrieked. "It says closed?! Dammit!" She pushed Sakura off the counter, causing the poor pinkette to fall onto the hard floor._

_"Hey!" Sakura glared at Ino. "What's the big idea?"_

_"What do you mean, 'hey'?" Ino placed her hands onto her hips. "Go change the sign!" The pinkette stood up and rolled her eyes, stomping over to change the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. As she was doing this, Ino rounded on Shikamaru._

_"And you! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_Shikamaru shrugged lazily. "Well, I pointed it out to Temari earlier but she dragged me off to some store. Troublesome woman..."_

_Ino crossed her arms, blue eyes narrowing into slits. "Oh, so you were with her huh?"_

_Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I'm always her escort whenever her and her siblings visit the village."_

_"Stupid blonde.." She muttered._

_"You are a blonde, Ino."_

_"Yeah but Temari is so annoying! How can you hang out with such an annoying woman?!"_

_"I have a very annoying woman on my team." He replied under his breath._

_"I heard that!" Her face grew red and the Yamanaka princess puffed out her cheeks. "You jerk!"_

_"Something tells me that you're jealous." Shikamaru casually stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Its just a guess."_

_"Shut up!" She rounded the counter and walked towards him, her face still red. The blonde haired female stood nose to nose with him. "I am not jealous!"_

_"You sure about that, red nose?" He asked, crossing his arms._

_"Shikamaru!"_

_"Look, I'm not here to start a fight. I just wanted to buy some flowers."_

_"For who? Temari?" She crossed her arms. "No. Troublesome woman.."_

_"Ugh, you complicated man.." She muttered to herself. "What kind of flower do you want?" She asked, pulling out a catalog filled with different types of flowers._

_"Hmm." He yawned. "What's your favorite type of flower?"_

_The Yamanaka tapped her chin thoughtfully. What was her favorite flower? "I like..." She flipped through the catalog. "I like the Campsis radicans Trumpet flower vine. It's such a pretty color and we're the only flower shop in Konoha who sells them, since they are pretty rare. Sakura and I used to pick them all the time before they began to be endangered."_

_"How boring." He dryly stated. "I'll take them."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? You really do live up to your 'Blonde girl' title."_

_"Hey, you damn lazy ass bum-"_

_"By the way, Temari isn't in Konoha at the moment. She's currently in Suna."_

_Ino stared at him. Sakura giggled, walking past the "couple". "You just got duped, Ino-Pig."_

_End Flashback._

"And you snore way too loudly! What do you do during the day that makes you so tired?!" Sasha asked as she and the other two approached Hanji's office.

"I have to listen to you constantly nag, that's what." Connie replied dodging the potato Sasha threw his way. Sakura sweatdropped.

'_Where did that potato come from..'_

"Well Sakura, here's Hanji's office!" Sasha stated. "Go on inside! Connie and I have to go practice."

"Practice?" Sakura asked, confused as the two were walking away.

"We'll explain later." Connie replied before they rounded the corner and disappeared.

Sakura shrugged and placed her hand on the door knob, only for it to swing open and hit her in the face.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_Flashback:_

_"Where is it?!" Little Mikasa quietly asked herself, looking underneath her bed. "I can't find it!"_

_The little Ackerman female checked her drawers twice and in her closet, and under her bed once more before she collapsed onto her bed with a look of agitation._

_Mikasa had lost the special red scarf Eren had given to her nearly a year ago._

_'Where..' She frowned darkly. 'I've never lost it. Why is today the day that it ends up missing?' She swung her dangling feet, taking a deep breath before looking down at her lap. 'Think Mikasa..where did you last have it?'_

_"Mikasa! Eren!" Her adoptive mother called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"_

_Mikasa sighed, before slipping on some shoes to go along with her casual wear. She would just have to look for it later. The female opened the door to her room and ran down the stairs, not at all surprised to see a sluggish Eren being dragged to the table by her adoptive mother._

_"Why can't you be more like Mikasa?" His mother chided him. "Wake up, sleeping beauty!"_

_Eren groaned, rolling his teal hues. "Whatever." He said, taking his place beside Mikasa at the table._

_"Hmph." Her mother rolls her eyes, before setting a plate with two pancakes and some eggs in front of both the children. "Eat up, both of you."_

_"Thank you." Mikasa said politely, and began to eat. Eren said no 'Thank You'- the Yeager child only grumpily began to slice his pancakes in half._

_"Mikasa." Her adoptive mother sat across from them. "I feel like something is missing from you." She thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Ah, where's your scarf?"_

_"I didn't feel like wearing it today." She simply replied. Eren glanced over at her, making her heart skip a beat, before he returned his attention to his food. "I have the scarf, Mikasa."_

_"You do?" Mikasa blinked in surprise._

_"You fell asleep eating at the table yesterday." He replied, taking a bite out of his pancake. "Mom carried you to your room and I took the scarf and put it in my room so you wouldn't lose it."_

_"But I wouldn't have lost it." She said in slight confusion._

_"Well.." He sighed. "Look, it's just that I find it a little weird how you always wear it. It's like you have some weird fetish. You'd probably be better off without it."_

_"But-"_

_"Besides, it is MY scarf." He ate some of his eggs. "Makes sense that I would also wear it, right?"_

_"Oh. " She said dully. "Right." She had wondered who had carried her to her room- secretly hoping that Eren would be sweet enough to carry her. Obviously she was living in an illusion if she thought Eren would ever do that. At least now she knew where her scarf went._

_"So where's dad?" Eren asked as his mother stood up and stood over the sink. "He left before you two got up." She replied as she turned the sink on and began to wash dishes. "He said he wouldn't be back until later tonight."_

_Eren huffed, rolling his eyes. "He always says that."_

_A knock on the door interrupted the causal flow of conversation in the Yeager household. "I'll get it!" Eren scrambled to get down from his chair and to answer the door, but Mikasa beat him to it. "Oh. Hey Armin."_

_"H-Hey Mikasa. Eren." All blonde hair and blue eyed, Armin Arlert stood at the door with a sheepish smile on his little face and a book in his hands._

_"Mikasa!" Eren half glared at his adopted sister as he approached the door, before looking at Armin with a softer expression. "Hey Armin. What brings you here?"_

_"Will Mrs. Yeager let you guys come with me? I have a place I want to show you guys."_

_"Of course they can, Armin." Mrs Yeager called from inside the house. "As long as you're back for supper, at the latest."_

_"Okay, bye mom! Come on Mikasa!" Eren took Mikasa's hand and tried to drag her out but the female stood still. "Hey, come on!"_

_"But I don't have my scarf." She stated simply. Eren rolled his eyes. "Forget the scarf!" He yanked her out the door. "Who cares about it anyway? It's just a dumb scarf!"_

_"Who cares about it anyway?" It's just a dumb scarf."_

_"Look, it's just that I find it a little weird how you always wear it."_

_"It's like you have some weird fetish."_

_"Besides it is MY scarf."_

_"Forget the scarf!"_

_"Who cares?"_

_"You'd probably be better off without it!"_

_End Flashback_

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, once they were inside his room.(Yes, Mikasa dragged him all the way down to his room.)

"Hmm?" Mikasa blinked twice, before glancing over at Eren. "Yes?"

". . . Why are we down here?" He asked cautiously. _'I've heard about these types of symptoms from Armin. I think she finally snapped and lost her mind...holy shit I'm gonna be killed by my own sister...'_

"I just..." She rubbed her arms and sighed softly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He blinked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just..I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head.

"Mikasa.." He frowned. "You've been acting strange lately. I want to know why."

"Eren, I told you I'm going through womanly problems." She stated with a monotone voice.

"No way." He shook his head. "I-I mean...you could be going through some er...womanly problems...but that doesn't explain everything." He said, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. "I mean you're always grouchy and mean and just not yourself.." He put his hand onto her shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong Mikasa. After all, we are siblings right? Friends?"

_'Friends.'_

Does he realize how hurtful that word is, when it comes from his lips and is aimed at her? How hard it is for her to hear him say that? How much pain she feels whenever she sees him talking to a female? Sakura didn't count. Mikasa could tell that the pinkette probably felt something for the annoying midget. Whatever, she hoped the pink haired female was ready to face heartbreak.

However, the one thing that makes Mikasa want to double over in pain is the fact that Eren and Armin are closer to each other than they are to her- so close that she's even seen the looks they sometimes give each other when they think she isn't looking.

Oh how heartbreaking her story is. Watching her parents get murdered right in front of her eyes, and get saved by a boy with much determination. She proceeds to live with this boy and his family as his"adopted sister"- and develops feelings for him.

She becomes good friends with Eren and Armin, a sweet blonde haired boy. Together, the three strive to survive in the world.

Then her adoptive mother is eaten by titans, her adoptive father killed, and she must honor a promise her adoptive mother gave her- to protect Eren at all costs.

And as the three grow older, Eren constantly berates her for protecting him all the time, for trying her hardest to keep him safe, and she is constantly pushed away even as her feelings for him grow.

"Eren.." But that's okay. Mikasa could survive- there are worst situations right?

'_Uncle Eren, you sure are an idiot!"_

_"W-What?! Hey, don't mock me!"_

_"Ha. Now you know how I feel, Eren!"_

"Mikasa?"

"Eren, it's just that I've been having a lot of troubles...with my emotions..."

"You have emotions?" Eren joked, but frowned when he saw the sad/serious expression on her pretty face. "Okay. What kind of emotions?"

"Love."

"Love?" He narrowed his teal blue orbs. "Ah. Love, ya know, what you feel for your family and friends-"

"Not that kind of love." She said quickly. She knew all to well about that kind of love- it only caused her pain to just think about it. "It's more of...a romantic type of love..."

"Romantic?" Eren said slowly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh huh." If possible, his teal blue orbs narrowed even more. "So you like someone?"

"Well-"

"No,no." He waved his arms. "I'm not jealous at all. No way uh uh. You go on ahead, Mikasa. Go on and have yourself a nice love life. Not jealous AT ALL."

". . ." Mikasa stared at him. "Wh-"

The conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, followed by the door opening and revealing a frantic Krista.

"You guys, come quick! We've found something of importance!" She stated, wildly waving her arms.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked, putting on her serious facade.

"It's a-"

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Ouch!" Sakura squeaked as she fell onto the ground. The pinkette tenderly rubbed her head, and was instantly angered when she felt a bump on her ahem large ahem forehead.

We all want to have clear skin, right? It's everybody's dream come true. Sakura was going zit free for nearly a month now- and then this happens? A damn bump on her forehead! These people have no idea of who they are dealing with!

"That looks like it hurt." A certain shorty stated, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the poor pinkette.

"Levi." She growled, clenching her small hands into fists.

"_Uh oh! Mommy's mad!"_

_"Shut up, I want to hear the rest of the story!"_

_"Uncle Conniiiie, Nook Nook is being mean to me!"_

_"Both of you, just shut it listen to the story!"_

She stood up slowly, her whole body shaking. "First, you push me around as if I'm some ditzy woman. Then, you constantly tell me to shut up and that I'm disrespectful, which I'm not. Next, you fucking insult me by giving me a damn pink tooth brush. Pink! After this, you throw a bucket and sponge at me, and just now you hit me by opening the door, causing me to get a bump on my forehead!"

"Yes." He simply blinked. "That is correct. I'm not dumb."

". . ." She stomped hard on the ground, causing it to shake slightly. "You're gonna pay, Ackerman."

Levi blinked ever so slowly. Of course behind his tough facade the short male Ackerman was a bit unnerved- the woman literally just shook the ground with just a stomp of her foot. Raw power, that's what that is.

"Calm yourself, Ms Haruno." A deep voice beside Levi stated calmly. Erwin Smith, blonde hair and thick eyebrows and all, stood before them with his arms crossed and a raised blonde eyebrow. "Please."

She directed her death stare at him. "And who are you?"

He frowned. "Do you not remember me from earlier?"

"What..." She frowned.

_Flashback:_

_Out of the corner of her emerald hues Sakura noticed a tall blonde haired man with blonde eyebrows and piercing blue eyes staring straight at me in an unwavering gaze. Although his gaze didn't exactly frighten her Sakura was still unnerved by the hard stare._

_End Flashback._

"Oh!" She clapped her hands once. "You're that weird guy who was staring at me when I was in the court room!"

". . ." Erwin stared at her. _'To be fair, everyone in the court room was staring at her...'_

"Well, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith, and I am of the higher ranks- my title is higher than that of even Levi here."

To that, Levi snorted.

Sakura could only nod, processing what he just said. '_Higher rank than even Levi, eh? And I've seen Levi during a battle- he's good at what he does. So that means Erwin is even better than Levi? Is that possible?'_

"Its nice to meet you, Erwin-San." She replied. "You already know this but my name is Sakura Haruno."

He raised both his eyebrows at the"san" but dismissed it as something she said while in her "other village."

"Anyways, it's good that we ran into you." Levi cut into the conversation once again. "We were just on our way to go find you."

"Why? What did I do this time?" She asked dryly, crossing her arms and giving Levi a grumpy look. The Ackerman male only rolled his grey hues.

"Don't roll your eyes at me...bastard..."

"Talkative woman."

"Bastard!"

"Talkative woman."

Sakura childishly stuck her tounge out at Levi, placing her hands onto her hips. "Get that pole out of your ass!"

"What was that about my ass, Haruno?" Levi smirked.

Sakura glared at him, her cheeks slightly redding.

"Oh? Is she blushing? Thinking some naughty thoughts about your superior?"

"Argh, one of these days I'm gonna punch you over and over again!"

_'Interesting..' _Erwin thought to himself, staring from Sakura to Levi, before clearing his throat. "Well..." Erwin sighed. "We've found...something...unusual...and we thought that you might know more about it.."

"Unusual?" The pinkette was instantly serious. "Unusual how?" 'What if they found my necklace? Or one of the many scrolls that are all around the Fire Country?'

"Please, come inside." Erwin extended his arm, holding out his hand, and Sakura tentatively grabbed it- her hand tiny and seemingly delicate in comparison to his large and slightly rough hand. He pulled her into Hanji's office, Levi following after them with his arms crossed and his gaze locked on their conjoining hands.

Why did they have to hold hands? She could have walked herself into Hanji's office all on her own. Sometimes he just didn't understand Erwin- but he also didn't understand the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_"Dad is obviously jealous!"_

_"Yeah, ob...obvi...oly..."_

_"Dumb dumb, you can't even say the word 'obviously'."_

_"Both of you are giving me a headache. Listen to the damn story!"_

_"Cadet Connie! Don't use such foul language in front of my children, dumbass!"_

_". . ."_

Inside, the office was a complete mess. Papers were everywhere, a few pieces of clothing here and there, overturned chairs, etc. And standing in the middle of it all was Hanji Zoe herself- but hold on, it seemed as though she was holding something behind her back. As soon as the woman noticed Sakura, a big smile lit up her features. "Sakura! You're here!"

Levi wrinkled his nose. "Shitty glasses, please get to the point."

"Whats behind your back?" Sakura asked, pointing a pale finger at Hanji in curiousity. "Well...eek!" Hanji squealed as whatever was in her hands suddenly jumped out of her hands!

Sakura saw a blur of blue and brown and shinobi instincts told her to dodge- so she dodge swiftly. Erwin and Levi stepped out of the way quickly. "Dont let it get away!" Hanji hastily shrieked.

Sakura looked at the thing that attacked her, ready to put up a fight(as were Erwin and Levi) but was shocked into dropping her guard completely.

Before her stood Kakashi Hatake's best friend, in the animal sense- the dog who usually got them out of a tough situation on the rare occasion that Kiba's nose failed them- Pakkun.

"Pakkun!" Sakura gasped, clutching her chest. It had to be that dog- What other dog wore a shinobi leaf headband and was from this dimension? The dog stared at Sakura, an emotionless facade in his features as he tried to figure out who she was.

"Pakkun?" Erwin and Levi stated at the same time, both staring at Sakura.

"Sakura!" Pakkun's black orbs widened and his ears perked up, wagging his tail ever so slightly. "Is that really you, pinky?"

"D-Did that dog just talk?" Hanji stammered, staring at Pakkun. "I'm not the only person who heard that dog speak...right?"

Levi grimaced. "Why am I not surprised." He muttered to himself.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"_Nook Nook! Che Che! Come on, training time with Uncle Naruto!"_

_"Mommy , I wanna listen to the stooory!"_

_"Me too, mom!"_

_"Story?!" Naruto slid onto the couch, azure eyes sparkling. "I want to hear this story!"_

_". . ."_

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

_Flashback:_

_"Oye, Pakkun." Kakashi Hatake began, one lazy summer afternoon in Konoha. "You know what I'm about to say, correct?" Pakkun pawed at the hard floor of Kakashi's apartment._

_Naruto had just been recently admitted into the hospital yet again- the blonde had went off in search of Kakashi himself, even when Shikamaru, Tsunade, Gaara, and many others tried to get him to change his mind about saving the Hatake, and once again came back wounded. Along with him, Sakura and Sai both accompanied Naruto on his mission to save Kakashi from being sacrificed for the good of the village._

_While he knew that Naruto would be able to recover from his injuries in no time, especially with the Kyubii helping him heal, and Sai was once a trained member of the Anbu Blake Oops and he would also recover from his injuries sooner or later, it was Sakura he was most worried about._

_While it was true that the Haruno girl has grown much more, especially since her days of being a weak twelve year old, she still wasn't as physically inept as Naruto and Sai- her physique wasn't quite as strong._

_Naruto and Sai were both reckless- and while Kakashi trusted all three with his life accidents could still happen.. life threatening accidents. Sakura was smart and sensible, but even she had her bold and reckless moments._

_And Kakashi didn't want anything to happen to the pink haired girl who reminded him so much of Rin- at least not while he was alive._

_"You want me to watch over Sakura, am I correct?" Pakkun finally stated, looking up at his master._

_"Precisely."_

_"You know she will be pissed to know that you sent me to look after her."_

_"Thats a chance I'm willing to take."_

_Pakkun sighed. "Kakashi. You and I both know all too well that whoever becomes a ninja is basically willing to risk their lives in order to protect the village. You and I have both seen death on many accounts- we have seen loved ones die on many occasions. When little Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke took the pledge to become ninjas, they were basically signing their death wishes. I'll protect Sakura to the best of my abilities. But know that a time will come when we can't protect any of those kids and they will just have to accept their fates."_

_Kakashi smiled behind his mask, closing his only visible eye. "Since when did you become a preacher?"_

_"I'm just stating the facts!" Pakkun deadpanned._

_"Ah, but you're telling me what will happen if you protect Sakura."_

_Pakkun fell over. "You just told me that that's what you want me to do!"_

_"I didn't say you needed to PROTECT her..."_

_End Flashback._

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Cliffy! I think. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter at least a little. I added that lovable dog Pakkun- I bet ya'll didn't see that one coming right? (If you did how Tf did you do that cuz the idea popped out of nowhere)**_

_**Yes, I know there has been little LeviSaku action, and I apologize for that but I can't make them fall in just the first few chapters! Also, both Levi AND Sakura are hard characters to write.**_

_**Sakura is so bipolar- first she's happy, then she's pissed, then she's sad, then all of a sudden she punches someone (Namely Naruto and Sai.)**_

_**Levi is a Lil shit- always high and mighty and shows rarely any emotions.**_

_**XD But I love them both anyway.**_

_**Warning: The bottom is a slight spoil for the rest of my story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To anyone who is curious, in the future as you can all see Levi and Sakura have two children- Cherche 'Che Che' Ackerman and Nami 'Nook Nook' Ackerman. Or Haruno. Both are girls.**_

_**Anyways, if anyone has any ideas for this story, leave it in the reviws or though private messages! Also, if anyone has a request for a one shot of any character I'll do it if you want me to!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, what's up guys. Listening to Uptown Funk as I write this XD**_

_**Ugh school has been such a drag, in the words of Shikamaru Nara. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Really, this chapter was hard for me to write. I got a bit of writer's block. But as the story progressed and I ran out of ideas I came up with an idea that I like, and I would like to thank Wrecked Ralph for inspiring what you all are about to read.**_

_**This chapter deals with mostly explanations and getting a lot of stuff cleared up, so there won't be a lot of action in this chapter and no titans appear...yet. That will have to wait until next chapter, but I feel like some of you may be confused as to how some things are happening so I thought I would clear everything up with these explanations.**_

_**Lame, and filler, yes I know. Least you guys will have a little more LeviSaku action though...hehehe...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan! Or any of its amazing characters!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Hold on, Sakura you know this dog?!" Erwin asked, giving the young Haruno girl a piercing stare.

Sakura frowned. "Yes." She stated, avoiding his eyes. Levi, Erwin, and Hanji all probably had many questions but Sakura also had a million questions flowing in her mind. How did Pakkun end up here? In another dimension? And if Pakkun was here, did that mean Kakashi and the others were also here?

"Hey!" A screech was heard, a very girly screech, and it could only have come from one person. Before Sakura knew it Pakkun was a blur of brown and blue as he took off- a certain red haired pretty girl chasing after him.

"Pakkun!" Sakura instantly took off after the two. Erwin, Hanji, and Levi were right behind her trying to catch up to them.

"What the hell is Sasha doing?" Levi muttered, gritting his teeth. _'Fucking snot nosed brats every fucking where today.'_

"The real question should be who is this girl?" Erwin stated with a calm facade, glancing at Sakura, even as they continued to run.

"Oh boy!" Hanji squealed. "A pink haired girl and a talking dog! That's so cool!"

"Pakkun wait!" Sakura huffed ignoring their comments and calling after the dog. She didn't want to use chakra to make herself run faster- She already had a lot of explaining to do. Wandering soldiers moved out of the way quickly as they saw a blur of people and something brown practically fly past them in an attempt to catch the brown and blue blur.

"Urgh.." She looked behind her, emerald orbs locking with Levi's dark grey hues, seeing as though he was the one directly behind her. "Levi!" Her voice sounded pleading. "Please, you're the shortest and the fastest of us-"

"Hey, you haven't seen me at my fastest-" Hanji cut in.

"I'm not that short-" Levi added _'Fucking... I'm not short!'_

"Please catch Pakkun! I think he's just scared!"

Levi grimaced._ 'Dammit. I should be able to refuse anything she asks me to do. But she sounds so desperate...and those fucking eyes...fucking brat...'_ The Ackerman male suddenly shot forward with intense speed as the group rounded a corner. He ran past Sasha, who was starting to run out of stamina.

Sakura also shot forward, grabbing Sasha by the elbow and roughly yanking her back. Sasha yelped as she was pulled back, falling onto her butt. Levi and Pakkun disappeared from everyone's eye sight.

"Sasha Blouse." Erwin and Hanji both slowed their pace to a brisk walk. "Why are you chasing after that dog?"

". . . The reason is stupid.." She said, puffing her cheeks out. Sakura squatted in front of her. "Oye, Sasha! Tell me why you were chasing him!" She placed her hands onto Sasha's shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.

"He took a large portion of my food earlier." She replied at last, sighing softly. "And as you know, food isn't something that should be wasted in these hard times. I'm hungry now because of that stupid, good for nothing dog!"

"Don't call Pakkun stupid!" Sakura half snapped. "And haven't you had enough food already?"

"I can never have enough food!"

_"Did somebody say food?"_

_"Yay Sasha-Chan is here!"_

_"Sashaa!"_

_"Foood...!...?"_

"Where did Levi go?" Hanji asked, placing her hands onto her hips and looking around. It was only then that the small group noticed the curious faces of the many soldiers gathered around them. "Cadets!" Hanji stated loudly. "Clear the halls! Unless you want to be cleaning the stalls for a month, under Levi's rule, I suggest you move now!"

That got the cadets into action, quickly running or walking briskly away from the scene.

Sakura stood up, pulling Sasha along with her. Erwin placed his hand onto Sasha's shoulder. "Cadet Blouse, head back to whatever you were doing before this incident." Erwin's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, and so Sasha turned and trudged back to wherever she was going.

Erwin then turned to Sakura, who was nervously playing with her pink locks. She could practically feel Erwin's stare burning a hole through her head.

"Sakura, let's go back to my office." Hanji said, putting her hand on Sakura's arm. "We all know that you have a lot of explaining to do."

"But what about Levi?" She turned her gaze to the last place in which she had last seen Levi and Pakkun take off. '_Pakkun is fast..'_ She thought to herself. _'And so is Levi. But I don't know if Levi will be able to catch Pakkun without scaring him away...who am I kidding...Levi scares everyone he looks at...but Pakkun is brave. And Pakkun knows that if something were to happen to one of his master's students when he could have been there to help, he will have hell to pay.'. _She shivered at the thought of a pissed off Kakashi Hatake. _'Thats pretty fucking scary...a pissed Kakashi... kami..'_

"He-mmrph!" Erwin slapped a hand over Hanji's mouth, and continued to watch Sakura. "Why are you worried about Levi?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Ah..." She shook her head. "I know there's no reason to worry about that idiotic bastard." She turned to look at Hanji and Erwin. "I guess we should head back to your office then.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Dammit." Levi muttered. "Why do these types of things always happen to _me_?" He was standing inside Sakura and Eren's room, with Mikasa, Eren, and Krista beside him. There Pakkun sat, lazing around on Sakura's bed.

"How did he end up in here again?" Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Its strange how the dog came in right as Krista was nearly done talking."

"Well, I saw the chase..." Krista stated, biting her bottom lip. "I had to tell _someone_."

"So.." Eren whispered to the others. "He talks, right?"

"Yes." Pakkun stated, causing Eren and Krista to jump slightly. "I do talk. I also have very keen ears. Nothing gets passed these ears."

"Someone's cocky.." Eren mumbled.

"Whatever." Levi rolled his grey hues. "You need to come with us, talking dog."

"And just why should I?" Pakkun asked. "For all I know, you guys could have kidnapped Sakura and brainwashed her. Such ruthless and heartless ninjas, that's what you are." He practically bit out the last sentence, a strong sense of disdain heavy in the air.

"Ninjas?" Eren said in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mikasa asked, crossing her arms. '_Honestly, a talking dog of all things? Really?'_

"You know what I'm..." Pakkun blinked, staring at the four people standing before him. They wore different clothing- clothing not suited for ninja work, not at all. And each of them looked genuinely confused, even the short mean looking one. "You aren't ninjas?"

"No, we're just looking at you like you're spouting bull shit for no reason." Levi sneered. "I have no time for this. The pink haired brat asked me to retrieve you, and I've never failed at anything. You best come with us."

Pakkun raised an eyebrow. _'I'm guessing he means Sakura. Yes he's got that weird look in his eyes...dammit Sakura...yeesh...what have you gotten yourself into this time...'_ The small dog finally hopped off the bed and walked up to them. "Alright. Since it's Sakura who needs me, I'll come with you."

"Can I carry you?" Krista blurted out, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"No." Pakkun twitched. "You can't carry me. I have four legs. I can walk myself."

"Then let's go to Hanji's office." Levi stated, roughly pushing past Eren, Krista, and Mikasa out of the small room. "And you three don't let word of this spread to _anyone_. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Mikasa saluted Levi.

"Yes sir!" Krista saluted Levi.

"..." Eren glanced over at Pakkun before looking at Levi's hard grey hues.

"Yes sir." He stated, giving Levi a salute.

"Good." Levi stated, before walking away with Pakkun trailing behind him.

The trio stared after Levi, each of their expressions different. Mikasa stared after them with indifference- Krista looked more than curious- Eren looked confused.

"A talking dog..." Krista muttered. "Is this a dream or something?"

"I wish it was a dream." Mikasa stated, rubbing her arms. "But it feels too much like a reality."

"We should go follow them!" Eren suddenly stated. Mikasa nearly facepalmed, and Krista gaped at the teal eyed boy. "Are you crazy Eren? Do you know how much trouble we could get in for even thinking about following after them?"

"Where's Armin?" Mikasa asked, suddenly looking around. "Usually he's the blonde that is with us when we get into trouble."

"Guys, just think about it!" Eren said, ignoring their comments and facial expressions of horror. "They can't keep such a big secret from us for too long, right? And the dog said something about Sakura! That means that they are connected somehow!"

"Hold on.." Krista said. "Does this mean that Sakura was telling the truth when she said that she came from another village...where titans don't even exist?"

"Mm, she sure did sound crazy before...But now that I think about it.." Mikasa muttered thoughtfully.

"Didn't the dog say something about ninjas?" Krista slowly asked.

"All the more reason why we should follow after Levi and the talking dog! It would be worth it if we get into trouble, right? I know I'm not the only one curious about Sakura, especially since she knows a talking dog!" Eren crossed his arms over his chest. "So are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you." Mikasa stated almost automatically. She would go to the end of world if it was for Eren, so her decision was final even if it meant having to clean the stables for like a year. "Always." _'Because wherever you go...I go too...Eren...'_

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt.." Krista whispered, sighing softly. The blonde haired beauty flipped her hair, clasping her hands together. "It's your fault if we get in trouble, Yeager!"

"Alright!" Eren smirked before he began to walk at a brisk pace in Levi's direction, Mikasa automatically falling into step beside him, and Krista being left to scramble after them.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"So you aren't going to ask how it's possible for a dog to speak?" Pakkun half sneered at Levi, as he trotted alongside the short man. "I'm sure you're more than curious."

Levi twitched, wondering if he would get in trouble for kicking the dog. "Curious, sure. Curious enough to ask, no not at all."

Pakkun smirked to himself._ 'Ah, I see. Another Sasuke, Hm?'_ "How are you connected to Sakura?" Pakkun asked, as they rounded yet another corner.

"I do not feel the need to partake in small talk." Was his monotonic reply. He resisted the urge to kick Pakkun. _'If I kick him, it would only cause more trouble.'_ "And the pink haired brat would cry and scream.." He muttered under his breath.

Pakkun raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about Sakura, I see?"

"Is it really any if your concern?"

"Should you really be thinking inappropriately at a time like this?"

Levi scowled. "Don't flatter her. I'd never think of her in an inappropriate way. Just look at her." He grimaced as the pair rounded yet another corner, passing the mess hall. "Flat chested, loud, obnoxious, and she has ridiculous pink hair."

The small nin dog only rolled his eyes. _'Well, this one's in denial.'_ "Do you care about her?"

Pakkun was answered with a sarcastic snort. And for a moment, the two were engulfed in silence.

"If you didn't care for her-"

"Ugh." Levi facepalmed, he was _this_ close to going the whole way without any conversation.

"-not even a little, would you have shot forward in your best attempt to catch me when she pleaded for you to do so?" Pakkun finally spoke, ignoring his huff of indignation. Levi chose to stay quiet, decided to ignore Pakkun for the rest of the walk, because he simply did not want to cut the dog in two.

The duo finally approached Hanji's office, and Levi began to walk at a faster pace at the sight of her door. Pakkun scrambled to catch up to the male Ackerman. "Slow down, will you?"

"Speed up, why don't you?" He sneered in reply, placing his hand onto the doorknob. "Stupid dog."

Pakkun growled lowly. "Pathetic human."

It was then that the door flew open, hitting Levi square in the face. The short male fell backwards, landing hard on his ass. "Fuck-" In the doorway stood the pink haired wonder herself, Sakura Haruno. Behind her was Hanji and Erwin.

Sakura's whole face lit up with a smile at the sight of the small ninja dog before her. "Pakkun! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Pakkun smiled back. "Good to see you, Sakura."

Levi slowly stood up, anger evident in his features. "Haruno." He hissed darkly.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What do you mean 'what'? You just hit me with the fucking door!"

"If memory serves correctly, you did the exact same thing!" She stuck her tounge out at him, Hanji and Erwin watching on with interest.

"That was different. I did it on accident."

"In my case it was done on accident too!"

"Nonetheless, as punishment you must clean the stalls. They better be spick and span. I don't want to see not one dust cloud in there, and all horse shit must be cleaned as well."

Sakura looked over at Levi and, after seeing the seething and malicious look in his eye, casually walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Levi stood still for a moment, taken aback- a girl was actually hugging him. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice Hanji's dropped jaw or Erwin's expression of utter disbelief.

"Thank you for retrieving Pakkun." She finally stated. "It really means a lot to me." Levi hesitantly patted her back, before placing his hands onto her shoulders and pushing her back. Dark grey hues clashed with emerald orbs. "Whatever. There's no need to invade my personal space." He crossed his arms. "Talkative woman."

Sakura's cheeks grew red with anger. "Bastard!"

"Oye." Pakkun yawned and everyone turned their attention to him. "This is just a suggestion, but I feel as though some things need to be explained."

"He's right." Erwin said. "Sakura was just about to explain everything. Let's go back inside of Hanji's office."

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

"All of you, firstly, must listen to this explanation. It's something that those who are of lower ranks are not supposed to ever hear, and unless they become of great importance they will never hear." Tsunade Senju stated, her hands on her hips and her hazel hues narrowed as she stared at each and every one of the rookie nine. "Tell no one of what I am about to tell you- senseis included." She added the last part. The blonde haired beauty knew that the senseis might have already heard or witnessed what the Senju female was about to tell the teenagers- however, she didn't want them to get into a grave amount of trouble.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama." Team 10 stated in unison, bowing their heads respectively.

"Hai, Tsunade-San." Team Nine stated in unison, giving her a quick salute.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama." Team eight stared Tsunade straight in the eye, never breaking eye contact as Akamaru barked his consent.

"Good." Tsunade sighed, running a hand through one of her blonde pigtails. "Okay."

"You guys should know that everyday, when you are doing something heroic...such as when Shika took on Hidan of the Akatsuki, or when Neji, Shika, Choji, Naruto, and Kiba and Akamaru were sent on that retrieval mission when you all were twelve...You were all being watched."

Neji tched at that. He remember every second of when he and the others were sent to retrieve the Uchiha brat, and while he never did like Sasuke that mission taught him many lessons and it showed him a side of his friends that he had never seen before.

"What do you mean by watched, Tsunade-Sama?" TenTen asked, raising a brown eyebrow.

"It's simple." She stated, turning to look out the window. "To people outside of this world...we are nothing but creatures who were drawn up by people who wanted to entertain others around the world. Simply speaking, each and every one of us are something called anime characters."

"Anime characters?" Kiba asked, scratching his head. "What does that mean?"

"We are technically not real." Tsunade replied. "Look at all of you, and all that you have done. Neji, for example, when you fought that spider guy when you were twelve and after suffering from all the damage you received, do you think a normal person would have survived?"

By now, the teenagers(even Shikamaru) were looking at Tsunade in confusion. Her words were not making any sense. Tsunade, practically tasting their confusion, sighed. "Alright. I'll give a physical example. Rock Lee, if you would please ste-"

"Front and center, Hokage-Sama!" Rock Lee was instantly in front of her the moment she uttered his name.

"Waaah!" Tsunade reacted upon instinct, punching the poor boy in his jaw and sending him flying into the door where his cheek was the first thing to come into contact with the door.

"Lee." Tsunade huffed. "You should know better than that! Next time wait until I am finished talking!"

"Rovvy.." He muttered in a daze.

"Nonetheless, this is a good example." Tsunade looked at the teenagers standing before her. "In the real world, a person who was punched as hard as in just hit Lee wouldn't have survived, especially after hitting the door so roughly."

"I am starting to understand what you are trying to show us given this example, Tsunade-Sama." Neji stated.

The others nodded, showing that they too understood what the Senju beauty was trying to demonstrate. As TenTen and Neji helped Lee stand up, Tsunade continued to explain.

"We aren't the only 'Anime Characters' that exist, however. We are just a group of anime characters. Each of us are put into different groups, and we have each been given a different name and time period. There's groups such as the 'One Piece' group which takes place during a great pirate era, the 'Dragon Ball Z' group which takes place during a modern, if not somewhat distant future,the 'Attack on Titan' group which takes place during the 800s-"

"Wait, what are we classified as?" Ino suddenly cut in.

"And what era do we hail from?" Shino quietly added.

Tsunade smiled ruefully. "We are known as...when you all were twelve, we were known as 'Naruto'. Now that you are older you are known as 'Naruto Shippuden'."

Kiba facepalmed. "Of all the things to be called..we get named after that idiot..."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are Uncle Naruto!"

"..."

"How original." Choji dryly stated.

"I-Im classified a-as one of the p-people in the g-g-group know as N-N-Naruto..." Hinata blushed darkly, nearly fainting.

"Why couldn't we have been called something better.." Ino grumbled.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have a better name then?"

"What about Konohagakure? That's a cool name, right?" Shino asked, looking around.

"BOOORING." Kiba shook his head. "We should be something cooler..like...The Canines!"

"Ew, gross! Nobody wants to be called that but you dog breath!" Ino wrinkled her nose. "If anything, we should have been called Ino instead of Naruto!"

"That is the most redundant thing I have ever heard." Neji tched, causing Ino to give him her infamous death glare and fist shake, a tick mark adding to her pissed expression. "Damn Hyuga!"

"We should be called..." Rock Lee struck a dramatic pose, his white teeth shining and a big round sun suddenly appearing behind him with a field of grass. "The Great Green Beast of Konoha!"

"What the-" TenTen sweatdropped, her mouth hanging open and waving her hands around. "Where did the sun and grass come from?!"

"More importantly..." Neji began, deadpanning. "How is he able to make his teeth shine?"

''Mom sure does have a lot of strange friends..''

"That's not them at their weirdest, trust me."

"Brats." Tsunade rolled her hazel orbs. "We operate best with the name 'Naruto' because our lives revolve around him. He is the one who is seen growing up and facing new challenges and learning new things every day, and also overcoming difficult obstacles, alongside all of you who are his friends, his senseis, and most importantly Team Seven."

"That makes sense." Shikamaru thoughtfully stated, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Yes it does." Neji also stated, placing his finger onto his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm." Rock Lee mimicked them both, placing his hand onto his chin.

TenTen sweatdropped once again. "Lee, just stop. Just. Stop."

"This brings me to my next point. Each Anime has its own plotline. For example, the One Piece group I just mentioned is from a great pirate era. they are after one sole treasure: The One Piece, hence the name. It is said that the one piece has untold amounts of great treasure, left there by the king of the pirates... Gold D. Roger himself."

"Tsunade-Sama.." Ino began. "How come you know all of this stuff and we don't?"

"It does strike me as confusing." Shino added.

"Like I said before, only the top of the top knows this. I and all other Hokages before me know this, and so does all the top of all other anime characters."

"This brings me to my next point: Are you all listening because this one is the most important one of all?"

The teenagers eagerly leaned forward to her what she had to say. "We're listening!"

"Well..." She began.

They strained their ears, not moving an inch and the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"You see..." She thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

"What i-is it?!" Hinata stuttered and everyone around her instantly shushed her.

"I need..."

"Get on with it." Kiba muttered.

"... A bottle of sake."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They all fell over in a chorus of "Tsunade-Sama!"

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

"This is Pakkun." Sakura stated, pointing at the dog lying on the desk before her. The pinkette was currently seated next to Levi, Erwin sitting across from them behind Hanji's desk. Hanji herself was playing with Pakkun's ears, laughing whenever he half heartedly tried to bite her.

"And that's a pink haired brat." Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Pakkun is one of the ninja dogs in my village."

"And your village is called...the Hidden Leaf Village?" Erwin carefully asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Who is your ruler?"

"Our beloved Hokage, Tsunade-Shishou." She replied, playing with her hair as fond memories of the blonde made its way into her thoughts.

"How does your village operate?" Erwin asked, steel blue eyes boring into her sweet emerald hues. "And tell the truth."

"I've told nothing but the truth so far!" She deadpanned. To this, Levi snorted causing Sakura to send a deathly glare his way. "Midget.."

"Talkative woman."

_"They just argue waay too much."_

_"I agree, Nook Nook. Like an old married couple! Because, between you and I...your daddy is kinda old.."_

_"Shut up Cadet Springer. Don't make me kick your short ass._

"Levi." Erwin nearly facepalmed. "Let her talk."

"In my village, there are civilians- people who live normal everyday lives and prosper like any other normal person. Before I continue explaining, you must know that there is something called chakra- and it runs throughout everyone's bodies whether you are a ninja or a civilian. For example.. " Sakura held out her hand, channeling chakra into that hand. It soon began to glow a grassy green color, emitting a soothing vibe.

"Wow." Hanji stated, staring at Sakura's hand. "Now that's definitely not something one would see everyday."

"...Interesting." Erwin commented. Levi remained silent, though you could tell that even he was in some sort of state of shock.

"Right." She nodded, diffusing the channelling of chakra into her hands. "Civilians have chakra. But above these civilians are ninjas, the ones who protect the civilians. Kind of like how you in the Survey Corps risk your lives to protect the citizens." She sighed. "In the ninja world, there are ranks. The lowest rank is the genin. The next rank is chunin. The rank above that is jonin, and above jonin is anbu."

"What rank are you?" Levi quickly asked.

Sakura giggled slightly. "Well.. I'm a medical ninja. However, when it comes to missions and such I am consisted a jonin ranked ninja, although I have yet to take to test."

"Thats a high rank." Hanji said, tilting her head to the side. "But honestly, is taking a simple test all you have to do to become a ninja?"

At her comment, Sakura's face darkened and she glanced down at her lap. Memories of Zabuza and Haku, the chunin exams, Sasuke leaving the village, Naruto's promise, her battle with Akasuna no Sasori, etcetera, came flowing back to her. Hanji, quickly noticing her change in mood, walked around Levi and placed a hand onto the pinkettes shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.." She stated genuine sincerity in her eyes.

Sakura waved her hands. "It's alright, Captain Hanji...But know that to become a chunin means you have to be ready to murder someone." She took another deep breath before continuing. "I was twelve when I took the chunin exams, along with my teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Our sensei was none other than the Copy Cat ninja Kakashi Hatake himself. In those exams we had to first take the written part, something I and Sasuke excelled in and Naruto...not so much. That baka.." She rolled her eyes.

"I see..." Erwin said, his gaze never leaving Sakura's face. To say that the blonde haired male was intrigued would be a bit of an understatement, and a jealous Levi watched Erwin closely.

_"And a jealous Levi?! I was not jealous- Dammit I don't like how Springer tells the story. Horseface, you continue speaking."_

_"It would be my pleasure, sir."_

_"No, I want to talk! Horseface sucks at telling stories, I do a better job!"_

_"Fine, Jaeger. Then you tell the story. But if you say anything dumb I'll kick you in your stupid face."_

"Your background does not interest me." Levi stated. "I just want to know if there are more of you."

"I'm getting to that!" She once again glared at the Ackerman male. "Levi, I loathe you."

"The feeling is fucking mutual."

Sakura continued to explain everything. She explained how they entered the forest of death as innocent children and escaped the forest of death as changed people ("What an original name." Levi had dryly remarked.)

She told them how she and a group of other ninjas eventually became known as the Rookie Nine. She told them of how each ninja was different in their own way, each of them standing out. She told them of how her friend could manipulate and control the shadows (Shikamaru) and how another friend of hers was a weapons specialist(TenTen).

She explained that Pakkun was technically a part of something called a summoning. "Basically, it's when you summon an animal in order to help out in extreme, critical situations. But not everyone can do it. My sensei, Kakashi, has a summoning where he calls forth a pack of dogs to help them sniff the area for clues in case someone goes missing, or to help in critical cases. Pakkun is one of the dogs- in fact, he's the leader."

"Ooh, can I do experiments on him?" Hanji asked, clapping her hands. "It won't hurt...much..I promise. I just want to run some tests. I mean really ,a talking dog. A talking dog! That is so cool!"

"Er.." Sakura deadpanned.

"No, you cannot run tests on me." Pakkun firmly stated. "You strike me as one of those weird scientists who don't know how to communicate with society."

"Hes so sweet!" Hanji cooed, patting his head. Pakkun deadpanned. _'Why me..'_

"I've got the gist of what the brat is saying." Levi stated after a brief silence. Sakura's eye twitched, and she glared over in Levi's direction. The short male raised an eyebrow. "Got something to say?"

Rolling her eyes, the pink haired beauty directed her attention back to Erwin. "Thats not even half of my explanation, but it's the basics."

"So then how did you get here?"

"Well..." She sighed. "A man sent me here..."

"A man?" Hanji blinked.

"Yes. He's..an evil being." She frowned, memories of the night when she and Naruto were separated coming back to her.

"My friend and I were engulfed in a white light...I managed to survive and here I am...but I don't know where Naruto is..." She was looking down at her lap, so she didn't see Erwin's eyes widen. She didn't see his whole body shake for a fraction of a second. She didn't see him open and close his mouth in surprise. Neither did Hanji or Levi.

But Pakkun did.

And it was at this moment that Pakkun realized that Erwin knew something the rest of them didn't.

_'His entire being practically screamed in shock as soon as Sakura stated Naruto's name. What does he know?'_ Pakkun continued to stare at the blonde haired male, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. As Levi and Sakura became engaged in another argument, the small dog couldn't help but wonder._ 'Who is this man?'_

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_Elsewhere..._

"I'LL BECOME...KING OF..."

"I'LL BECOME...THE HOKAGE OF..."

"...THE PIRATES!"

"KONOHA!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Yes I suck xD I didn't have too much inspiration for this chapter, but then I was watching wrecked Ralph with my little cousin and I was like...hmmm...**_

_**Guest: Yes, I think this pairing is fun too. Glad you like it xD**_

_**darksakurashadow: I'm gonna try to update every Saturday. /Try/ Seriously, I am having a serious case of writer's block. I don't even know what the next chapter should be about.**_

_**Snoopy Anonymous: Thank you haha. Yeah LeviSaku is pretty rare, it saddens me a bit.**_

_**MrToLazyToLogIn: Why you gotta be so lazy. XD Yeah hopefully that last scene at the bottom of this chapter helps give you some insight as to Naruto's whereabouts.**_

_**hotredsakura1315: Thank you! I'm looking forward to seeing what happens too!**_

_**Mameha: Really? I've never heard of that saying. As for your question, I don't want to give any spoilers...but to tell you the truth...I myself have no clue...**_

_**scarlettravencrove: I hope I continue too!**_

_**Thanks for all you people who reviewed! Please give me ideas, I'm running out- if you have any ideas pm me or leave a review with your idea!**_

_**Does this chapter count as a cliffhanger? Idk. Reviews make me updated faster!**_


End file.
